


Space Parents

by lavita_pazza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Angst, Coran - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pidge - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Rescue, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, galra - Freeform, hunk - Freeform, klance, relationship, shallura - Freeform, zarkon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavita_pazza/pseuds/lavita_pazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>** COMPLETED**</p><p>After the war, the Galra Empire has been defeated, as far as the Paladins know. Sparks flew for the Princess of Altea and the Black Paladin. All four Paladins, and Coran knew, that they were meant to be. Now, Allura is trying her hand at match making, setting up Keith and Lance along with bringing the remaining Alteans home. And there might be a few bumps in the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have more chapters to it. I do not own Voltron Legendary Defenders. I am very proud of this story- read and review?

A year had passed since the Paladins defeated Zarkon; life was a little easier on the Planet Altea. Many colonies of Alteans had been found and have resettled here, on their home planet, though Altea was now starting to be rebuilt. Now in the quiet halls of the castle, the Queen stirred in the arms of her husband, the one that was once called “The Champion”, Shirogane “Shiro” Takashi, the Black Paladin. After six months, Shiro and Allura had married and crowned King and Queen. The five Paladins have been rebuilding Altea from the ground up, the newlyweds decided to start a family. Shiro hung onto her, as the Queen turned in his arms. Allura snuggled into her husband’s arms, her hand placed gently on his bare torso. He too, had a hand placed on her small abdomen, as they found out the previous night that they were expecting. The sensitiveness of his robotic arm along with the coldness of the metal on her skin woke the female; she kissed his cheek and put her head back down. She pushed his bleached hair back from his face and smiled. Coran knocked on the door, and Shiro woke up. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” He called out, kissing Allura’s forehead as he grabbed a pair of boxers and his robe. “Stay in bed, I’ll see what Coran wants.” He said softly, his hair was a mess, he bent down and kissed her gently and kissed her abdomen. Coran knocked again, more alerting than just a typical wake up call. Allura sighed and she rolled over, so that Coran would assume that she would still be asleep. “Coran! Can’t you be quiet? Allura is still under the weather.” He said while he opened the door and he stepped out. Coran peeked inside the bedroom, only to find the Queen still in her slumber. 

“My apologies, Your Majesty. But this is rather important- we need you and the Queen’s assistance immediately.” The red haired Altean stated. As Coran quickly said what was on his mind, Shiro put his arm on his shoulder, which made him jump a little.

“How much of an emergency is this? Do I have enough time to wake up the Queen?” But sure enough the door opened and out walked the silver haired female. Her hair was down, and she wore a pink long nightgown with a blue robe over her. 

“What is the emergency Coran?” She asked; her eyes filled with worry as they followed him to the base of operations room. Coran flailed his arms up as he spoke.

“It was only a matter of time before the Galra Empire made its comeback!” Coran shouted, the four other Paladins were all dressed in their gear, and by the look of it, Shiro wasn’t following her. Allura stopped, worried as her hand fell over her abdomen. 

“Coran! What do you mean? Did the Galra’s attack?” She asked, her hands worked fast as the screen filled with images from the latest attack. “Oh no-“ She said, Shiro walked out with Allura’s pink suit in hand, he walked over to her and held onto the outfit for her. 

“They have been attacking the ones we’ve recently got back out of their control. They were weak and they took them!” Coran stated; Allura looked around, spotting all five Paladins. Pidge, the Green Paladin, Keith, the Red Paladin, Lance, the Blue Paladin, and Hunk, the Yellow Paladin, looked in fear as they watched the video’s of the Galra’s destroying the newly built homes they created the Altean flags torn down, vandalism everywhere. 

“Alright team, everyone board their Lions and head to the planet! We have to rescue the rest of the Alteans there!” Shiro said, the five members went to board their lions while Shiro stayed back, he looked at his wife, worried with fear and kissed her gently. “It’s okay, we’ll be back.” He said, handing her the pink outfit. “Coran! Make sure the Queen and unborn child stays safe.” 

“Yes Your Highness-“ He looked at Allura and his jaw dropped. Shiro had taken off to his lion and the five of them went to the planet. “You’re-“ Allura didn’t say anything but turn to the nearby bathroom and quickly changed, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Coran had placed a chair at where her station is. “My Lady-“

“Coran there is no time to drabble on with the surprise of a pregnancy. It is very natural for a woman to conceive- especially when something drastic is about to happen, like this.” She said, pressing the colorful buttons on the keyboard in front of her. “I can’t slow down, not now.” The newly designed screen appeared in front of her, curtsey of Pidge, showed five individual colors; red, yellow, green, blue and black- the colors of each Lion. A box appeared, showing the Paladins themselves piloting the Lions. “Voltron- what is your time of arrival.”

“Soon- Galra forces are here reclaiming the land.”

“Uhh guys!” Hunk said, an alarm went off; there were about ten fighter Galra aircrafts behind them. “I think they aren’t happy with our presence!” Allura had her hand on her abdomen as she watched the team defeat the Galra Space Ships. They quickly loaded the evacuee’s and took off towards Altea. Allura was pacing back and forth when within the next two hours; she had no communication from the Paladins. 

“Queen Allura! Please sit down!” Coran said, he followed the female around, which only made her even more nervous. “The child-“ Allura stopped and turned towards her guardian. Piles of wood, and other construction equipment were piled up in a settlement nearby. 

“Please don’t ‘the baby’ with me now. My husband is in one of those Lions; I’m more worried about him than this child.” She said, as the five Lions settled on the ground outside the castle. Allura and Coran ran towards the front of the castle. The forty Alteans emerged from the Lions along with their Paladins, Allura smiled as she ran towards Shiro, wrapping her arms around him. “Oh I missed you!” The Alteans were all of different shapes, sizes, ages, and colors. The Alteans formed into forms that were very similar to Allura and Coran. Being settled down on the ground, Shiro had his hand placed around the female’s waist. The Alteans looked at Allura and Shiro.

“My Lady-“ The eldest one of the group bowed their heads, followed by the remaining people. “Thank you for rescuing all of us. But please, tell us, where are we going to live?” The elderly woman turned her head, she had silvery hair, just like Allura, but hers was more of a grey. She wore tattered green clothes, along with the remainder of the colony. Shiro let go of Allura as she stepped forward.

“For now, you will be living here in the castle. We need all the men, along with the Paladins, Coran and myself to work on homes for you. I have already established a well blossoming garden.”

“Fruitful might you say-“ Hunk said with a smile. Allura was pleased with his compliment and she fiddled with a piece of her silvery hair. 

“Thank you, Hunk.” She said with a soft smile on her face. “Tonight, we will rest, replenish, I will meet with each family individually to seek jobs for all of you.”

“My Lady, you look unhealthy.” Worry struck the elders face. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is just fine. I just need to rest. Coran, Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Lance will show you to the housing apartments you will temporarily live in. We will bring you food and a new pair of clothing.” Allura said; Shiro’s hand went on her waist again. 

“I will be by to see if you need anything.” Shiro stated, he bent down and kissed Allura’s forehead. Allura’s cheeks turned pink, and she smiled. Allura handed a list of the Altean’s last names to Coran- the names were relatively old. Coran and Allura knew their predecessors before they were frozen. The families were called and all were following their individual Paladin. Shiro followed Allura to the Royal Living Quarters, it was true Allura did not look good. She kept to herself, as they walked down the hall, Shiro merely fussed in his head over the Queen. The doors to the bedroom opened and Allura moved quietly to the closet, she changed out of her armor and into a summer gown; it was light pink and lacey. Shiro changed out of his armor and into his everyday black outfit. She took her long silver hair down, and started to brush it. 

“I need to go into the seamstress room and start to make clothing.” She said, as she placed a soft white robe over her gown. Shiro stopped her, and held her shoulders. Allura looked at him, her eyes filled with chaos, as she needed to assign jobs, plots, send someone to plot housing, tend to her garden-

“Allura- calm down. You have another body to take care of.” Shiro said, kissing her gently. “Plus you do look sick.”

“Have I? I’ve been trying to hide the nausea all morning.” She looked down, her hand placed gently on her abdomen. She was only a few months along, maybe in the middle of the first trimester. 

“You look green. Take a nap, please.”

“There is no time for idle rest. Things need to be done now and if they don’t things could go well, upside down!” She said, shrugging away from him. The doors opened from the bedroom, she made her way to the rooms the families were staying in. Talking to anyone over the age of sixteen- as they all needed work to be done. Overall, there were nine families in the castle, various sizes. The elders, Minda and Inias would sit on the newly established council besides Barbelo, Stadiel and Aliyah, the first elders who had came back to Altea. There were two women, Laylah and Rachiel, who fancied making clothes and were quite good at it. The other two, Amelia and Pronoia fancied gardening; those two would take care of the garden. One family; lost its mother due to childbirth. The three males, Zachriel, Mihael, and Ansiel, liked working with their hands, therefore would start on construction in the morning. The other two, Chamuel and Saniel, brothers, were fine electricians and mechanics, they would first, make repairs to the castle and start on finding a power source. When Allura left the last apartment, she felt wiped out. There were no children over the age of sixteen, as they were all ten and younger. She heard sobbing stories of what happened when the Galra took over, and how many more Alteans were left behind. Allura didn’t know what to do- should she send the Paladins off to rescue the Alteans? Or should she wait? There were so many possibilities- and Allura didn’t know what to do. Shiro stepped out of the apartment before the one she was at. He looked over at her, and how worried she looked.

“Allura? Is everything okay?” He asked, walking steadily over to her. She placed her head on his shoulder and his arm placed gently on her back. “I think we should go to bed.” He said, Hunk and Pidge arrived with the next cart of food and clothing. Tomorrow starts a new day, a new day for rebuilding and reconstruction.

“No- I still need to do some more things.”

“Allura, you looked exhausted-“

“Shiro I have the cart here for the Ambersorrow family.” Hunk stated, Allura broke from his arms and walked away. Shiro sighed; he was defeated- by his own wife. Shiro turned, looking at Hunk and Pidge. 

“Is everything alright with Allura? She’s been acting differently.” Pidge said, Shiro looked at the two.

“She’s just a little sick and stressed out.” Shiro reassured the two, though he lied through his teeth. Allura and Shiro both agreed to keep the pregnancy between the two of them for now. 

Travelling forward, Allura worked mostly all night, using this thing called a sewing machine to make clothes for the new residents tomorrow. Shiro arrived, close to one in the morning, to find her sewing away on a small dress; she looked peaceful until she saw Shiro. “I-I didn’t see you there!”

“It’s nearly two in the morning- I’m here to bring you to bed.” Shiro stated; his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Shiro- I’m nearly done with this.”

“It can wait until the morning.”

“But-“

“No buts-“ Shiro said, Allura turned off the machine and stood up. “Lets get you to bed.” Allura couldn’t complain, she knew he was only trying to be helpful, though it could be quite annoying. He pulled the sheets back and took Allura’s robe off of her. Allura stretched her arms up and climbed into bed, putting the pink floral sheets over her. Shiro faced her, his hand on her abdomen.

“We’re going to be parents.” Allura smiled, looking at her husband. He had stripped from his t-shirt and laid in bed, boxers and all. 

“Parents? I think we’re already parents to the four knuckleheads we call the Paladins.” Shiro said, Allura rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, placing it on the soft pillow below her. 

“Space Dad.” She let out a soft giggle.

“Is that what they’re calling me these days?” Shiro asked, his voice was soft, and Allura let out a gentle giggle.

“You’ve been dubbed Space Dad since the first Voltron fight.” She muttered, her eyes were already closed, as she was half asleep. Shiro held onto her, and kissed her cheek as she fell into a deep slumber. 

*-*

Allura woke up feeling very nauseous. She checked the ticker; it was only six in the morning. Five hours asleep, she jerked up and ran to the bathroom, expelling what she had eaten for dinner and stomach content. When Allura left the bed, Shiro jumped. “Whose here? Where is she! Where is my child?” He yelled in a sleepy slumber. He wiped his eyes, seeing that Allura’ s side of the bed was empty and the bathroom light was on. He got out of bed, and heard the quiet gags that were coming from Allura. He knelt down behind her, and he held back her thick silver hair back. 

“Shiro- I really don’t feel well.” She said, before her hand went over her abdomen once again and she hurled into the toilet. Shiro rubbed her back, while holding her hair back.

“I think you over did it yesterday.” Shiro gloated, but Allura only glared at him from her position over the toilet. She threw up again into the toilet, and flushed it when she was done.

“Can you take me to bed?” She asked; she was too weak to move on her own. Shiro nodded his head and he carefully picked up his wife. Placing her gently on the bed, he found her to-do list by her bedside. Scanning through it, he knew just who were up to these tasks, the Paladins themselves! The Black Paladin kissed Allura’s burning forehead and tucked her under the covers. 

“Just page me if you need me.” Allura nodded her head, “I’ll be back shortly.” He slid the notebook in his robe pocket and quickly dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, a heavily adorned bathrobe was over his shoulders. He quietly left the bedroom, closing the door quietly. He made his way towards the four Paladin’s bedroom, knocking on their doors. “Get up! It’s an emergency!” Shiro yelled, banging on the bedroom doors. “Meet me in the living quarters in ten!” He yelled,, inside of each bedroom, you could hear the Paladins get ready- but there was an even louder noise inside of Keith’s room.

“Lance! Get out!” Shiro stopped in front of the door; he shook his head and made his way towards the living quarters without hesitation. Shiro had a cup of caffeine in his hand as the four Paladins ran towards the living quarters 

“What’s the emergency?” Pidge asked, they all took their seat and looked up at the Black Paladin. Shiro was pacing back and forth he had Allura’s list in his hand.

“Allura is very sick today. I think it has something to do with the pregnancy-“

“PREGNANT?” Yelled the four Paladins. That was right, they haven’t even told the Paladins that Allura was expecting.

“Yes, yes. Anyway, I need all of you to pick up some of the slack around here.” Shiro said, looking at the list. 

“HOW FAR ALONG IS SHE?” The yellow Paladin asked.

“IS IT A BOY?” Asked Keith.

“NO IT IS TOTALLY GOING TO BE A GIRL!” Lance stated, at this moment, the red paladin and the blue paladin butted heads, arguing over what sex Shiro’s child would be. 

“GUYS THE GENDER OF MY CHILD IS IRRELEVANT TO WHAT I NEED YOU ALL TO DO! NOW LISTEN PLEASE!” The black Paladin said angrily. The four younger Paladins stopped, staring at the older male. “Thank you, all.” He said, sighing in content. “Because Allura is bedridden, I will not be able to help, I should be at her side. So Allura created a list of things that still needed to be done. Therefore, I will assign each one of you to complete these tasks.”

“Alright, so what are they?” Pidge asked, eager to please the Queen.

“Pidge- I need you to bring the new electricians to the electrical compartment, then I need you to test the system. Ever since the castle had that Galra crystal, remnants of its dark power still exists in the power supply.”

“You can count on me sir!”

“Hunk- I need you to look after the garden. Plant the new seeds and make sure the new gardeners know what they are doing!”

“Got it!”

“Keith and Lance- I need the two of you to go and help build the houses.” A soft vibrate could be felt in Shiro’s pocket, it must be Allura. “There are many people willing to work with you. The two of you will just have to work patiently.” The red and blue paladins sat next to each other with their arms crossed, as if they had a lovers quarrel earlier.

“Ugh fine.” Lance replied.

“Now- go get a starter on your day.” Shiro said, the buzz in his pocket was speeding up. He put the coffee mug down and quickly turned down the hall and found his way to the bedroom. “I’ll check on you later.” He replied halfway down the main hallway. He emerged from the hallway into the bedroom, finding Allura in the bathroom again. She had tears streaking her cheek as she threw up into the toilet. “How long have you been like this?”

“Since you left-” She whimpered, she looked miserable, her hair was a mess, she had stripped from her nightgown and was currently in shorts and a crop top. 

“Should I get an elder?” He asked; the elders were knowledgeable in the medical aspect. Allura nodded her head, she didn’t know what to expect from this pregnancy. 

"I-I don't know if it's supposed to be like this Shiro. Please, get an elder." She looked at him, her eyes filled with worry and fear. Shiro wanted to help her get on the bed. "No- don't move me. I'll only just vomit in return." She said, covering her mouth. Shiro turned and ran towards the Elder's pace was quick as he darted down the corridors, the lights turned on as he passed by the. He approached the tall door and opened them in a panic.

"Is there someone here that is experienced in pregnancy?" Shiro asked the five Elders sitting in their living quarters. The one who noticed that Allura wasn't doing well earlier yesterday, her name was Minda, she stretched her hand up as she stoo.

"I am." The grey haired female said, standing up quickly. "Is everything okay with the Queen?" She asked, following Shiro to the Royal's Apartment. He opened the door, following the sound of vomiting in the bathroom. "Oh dear." Minda said as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door in front of Shiro. An hour later, the door opened, Minda looked for Shiro. "Your majesty? Please help me get the Queen to bed." Allura was cleaned up, her hair was clean, and she was dressed in a new outfit. Shiro jumped up from the bed and picked up his sick wife, carefully walking her to the bed and placed there. He kissed her forehead and tucked her under the covers. Minda motioned for him to step into their parlor.

"What's wrong with her?" Shiro asked, closing the glass door that separated the bedroom to the parlor. Minda sat down; Shiro sat down in front of her.

"It is a case of really bad morning sickness. I would like for you to keep pushing fluids, have her drink anything, bland meals- nothing of flavor. She's stressed, and needs to rest." The elder said, Shiro let out a sigh, and knew she probably would need to rest.

"Alright, how long does she need to rest?"

"Give or take a day or two." Minda said, a soft groan could be heard in the bedroom. Shiro stood up and opened the door, heading to the bedroom and sat down next to his wife.

"Shiro?" She asked, helpless and pale. He shushed her and pushed her hair back. Pulling the covers over the both of them.

"It's okay. I'm here." Shiro said, stroking his wife's silver hair. She curled up into him her head placed gently on his abdomen. "Just rest up for a bit."

"Shiro I can't. I need to continue to work." The sudden realization hit her, she still had plenty of things to do. The Black Paladin put his hand down, and had her stay down on the bed. "Shiro-"

"Don't worry about it- I assigned the Paladin's jobs."

"They're going to destroy Altea."

"It's okay. Keith and Lance are building the homes-"

"Those homes will be unstable and unsuitable for living!"

"Allura, you need to have some faith in your Defenders of the Universe." Allura rolled her eyes as she put her head on his chest. She had to admit, she needed to trust her Paladins- even if they destroyed the houses that the residents were living in. Coran walked in with a pitcher of water and a glass. He excused himself, and Allura did not even move, she was enjoying every minute of alone time with her husband.

"Shiro?"

"Yes darling?"

"I love you and thank you."

"I love you too, Space Mom."

"Oh hush, Space Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Shiro are slightly OOC. As we do not know how Space Mom and Space Dad deal with pregnancy and hormones. I also forgot to mention that this is AU- post Galra War. I also made up Hunk’s backstory, as little to none is actually known about him.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and the bookmarks and hits!

Everyone in Altea buzzed with excitement, flowers hung on the light post, banners as well; decorations were being put up everywhere. Four months along, and the citizens of Altea did not know that their Queen was expecting- today would be the big announcement. Inside of the Castle of Lions, the King and Queen were getting ready. Dressed in his long sleeved, leather jacket covers him just about his groin and it buttoned up completely at the bottom right side. The sleeves of his jacket are quite narrow and reach down to just above his wrists; they’re decorated with a single thread lining and a decorative band. The jacket has a narrow, round neckline which reveals part of the luxurious shirt worn below it and it worn with a big leather belt, which is held together by an intricate knot. The leather belt is almost entirely functional addition. His pants are simple and a little wide and reached down to his leather booth. The boots are made from a very rare leather material, and are intricate in its design. Allura was in a majestic dress that flows from top to bottom and has a semi-sweetheart neckline, which daintily reveals the rather simple dress below it. The velvety, loosely tied fabric of her dress covers her developing baby bump, where the continuous flow is broken up by a small rope around her waist. Below the rope belt, the dress opens up wide and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress is longer than the bottom dress and curves outwards; the back continues to flow a good length behind her in a narrow tip. Her sleeves are fairly short and incredibly wide, their flow is broken up below the elbow where they change color and where they are divided by the long, luxurious bands; these are the same color and fabric used to outline the bottom of the dress. Allura looked rather nervous one would say. She was standing in front of her mirror as Lady Anaphiel tying the soft corset on her back. Lady Anaphiel was now Allura’s lady in waiting. Tending to the Queens every wish. 

“My wife looks rather beautiful.” Shiro said, stepping into the side of her mirror. Allura’s tanned cheeks turned a soft pink, Lady Anaphiel stepped back, allowing Shiro to wrap his arms around her and presses his hands on her abdomen. Allura placed her own hands on top of his- the two of them glowing with happiness. “Don’t over stress yourself today- I don’t need my Queen to be sick.”

“Shiro, I will be fine. The morning sickness subsided when I entered my second trimester.” She said, turning around and kissing him gently. Shiro cupped her cheek with his robotic arm, the coolness of the arm made Allura press her cheek against it. The doors opened and Coran appeared, the two of them turned their heads and looked at the red haired Altean.

“Your Majesties, the crowd awaits.”

“Are the Paladins and guards stationed?” Shiro asked, he kept a firm grasp on Allura’s hand. She daintily held it in her own, they were doing everything they could to keep the Queen and unborn heir safe and secured on Altea. Minda stood next to Lady Anaphiel, as the Queen’s midwife. Minda stepped up to the Queen and checked the tightness of the corset; she loosened it by just a centimeter.

“Lady Anaphiel- please make sure this dreaded thing is looser than normal. It could really suffocate the child.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lady Anaphiel chimed, she was a tall skinny Altean that had light brown hair. Minda sighed at the gown Allura was wearing.

“At your stage in the pregnancy you shouldn’t even be in a corset! I’ll have to let the seamstresses know.” Minda said, Allura sighed and Shiro took her hand and kissed it.

“Let’s go make this wonderful announcement.” He said, walking next to her down the hall. Their steps were evenly matched, his with her soft and subtle steps. The lights flickered on as they walked down the hall, there had not been this much excitement since the coronation! Coran, Lady Anaphiel, Minda and the Royal Guards walked behind the two. The large, decorated doors opened up in front of them, and they walked onto the balcony of the Castle of Lions. The crowd erupted with cheer, and Allura’s hand moved onto her newly swollen abdomen. The four Paladins, in their lions surrounded the castle. The crowd quieted down, which allowed the Royals to speak.

“Citizens of Altea!” Allura said, her sweet voice echoed throughout the garden. Shiro stood next to her, his arm entwined in hers. “I would like to announce that King Shiro and I are expecting our first child at the end of the year.” She said with a smile, the crowd of Alteans erupted with cheer, congratulations, and many more. 

“Queen Allura will be stepping down from her Royal duties when the time of the child’s arrival comes closer.” Shiro mentioned, Allura couldn’t help but glow. When the announcement was over, there was no party- as the four Paladins had found a distress signal in one of the cameras off in the district. Shiro and Allura quickly made their way to the bedroom and changed into their armor- but Allura’s didn’t fit anymore. Instead, she put on a pair of work out pants and a pink top, following behind Shiro with a slightly annoyed look.

“Shiro- my armor doesn’t fit.”

“Allura, my darling, it is normal for you to grow out of clothing.” He said, as the two of them were fast walking to the control room. Shiro turned and looked at her, he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. “I’ll be back- don’t do any strenuous work.” He said, before he ran into the area where the Black Lion was. Allura stood as the base, and quickly pulled the five colors up. 

“Volton- have you found anything?”

“Yes, it was only an animal that breached the security.” Keith looked so disappointed, as they all turned around and headed back towards the Castle of Lions. Allura let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on the chair behind her. Allura’s thick, silver hair was put in a high ponytail. Coran looked over at the Queen, she seemed to be distraught?

“Allura, what’s wrong?” Allura shifted her weight in the chair and sighed, the Lion’s camera’s turned off and she looked over at Coran, now standing.

“Nothing is wrong- I just realized I have to do the Grand Opening for the new elementary school that has opened. Now if you excuse me.” She said, Lady Anaphiel and followed her back to the room.

“Your Majesty, you have three hours until the opening.” The quiet voice of Allura’s lady in waiting said, she had an appointment book out, it had Allura’s scheduled visits, appointments, meet and greets and more rescue missions. “Then after that, you have an appointment with Lady Minda for your check up.” 

“Yes, yes I know Lady Anaphiel.” She said, opening the door, she spotted her husband. She smiled slightly as she walked over to him, but seemed a little confused. “Shiro? Why are you back early?”

“I was the closest one to the castle, so I turned back when you called us.” He said, Allura seemed angry at the decision.

“Why didn’t you wait until the rest of the Paladins came back? What if Zarkon attacked and you were already back?” 

“Allura, I doubt Zarkon would come back to Altea any time soon.”

“It is a possibility!” She raised her arms over her head. “Now that I’m with child!”

“Allura! Stop with all the worrying! You’re surrounded by the Guardians of the Universe and I am currently training the most talented guards Altea probably have ever seen.”

“You have never seen the Altean Guards in action!” Allura snapped, turning her back from him and she headed towards her closet, which now had new clothing in it. 

“I might not have! But I have trained with-“

“That was a robot that no Paladin could beat! You hardly made it out!” Allura interrupted without a care. 

“I can now!” Shiro yelled, he clenched his fists together. Allura looked at him and took a step back. “Quiznak!” He yelled; tears started to streak Allura’s cheek. She turned and ran out of the bedroom. Shiro sat down on the bed, while Allura ran down the hallway and into the kitchen. Though tears were streaking her cheek, she opened up the refrigerator, and took out the Altean version of chocolate pudding. She pulled a spoon out of the drawer and opened the cup up, sitting down at the island. Hunk was in the kitchen as well, and couldn’t help but notice the Queen’s tears.

“Allura? May I ask you a question?” The yellow Paladin asked. Allura has always loved Hunk; he was so kind, polite and caring. Just like the Yellow Lion. Allura looked up from her pudding cup and nodded her head.

“What is it, Hunk?”

“Is everything okay?” He asked sitting in front of her. “Like with you and Shiro?”

“Everything is fine, we just got into a squabble a few ticks ago.” She said with a soft smile, wiping the tears off of her bottom eye.

“Are you sure? You’ve been tired recently.”

“Hunk, I am pregnant.”

“Yes I know that. But this is unlike you.” Allura’s eyes sparked at this comment. Was she really changing? She looked down at herself, her body was changing physically, but what about her mental and emotional changes?

“Hunk, I can assure you that I am still me.” Allura said reassuringly. Hunk knew that her body was going through some changes.

“Allura, I am the oldest of four back home on Earth. I understand what is going on, you’re going through changes.”

“Hunk I do know that.” Allura said, she looked at him as he opened up about his own home. “How was your home?”

“I miss it, I miss my little sister the most.” He said with a smile.

“What is her name?”

“Lilliana- we call her Lilo.” Hunk said, “She’s a little spitfire I tell you.” The door to the kitchen opened up and in walked Lady Anaphiel. Both Hunk and Allura looked at the Lady.

“Your Highness, we looked for you everywhere. Please come with me, you need to get ready for the Opening Ceremony of Altea Elementary.” She said, Allura stood up with the pudding cup in her hand, she tossed it into the garbage disposal and smiled. 

“Thank you Hunk.” Allura said, as Lady Anaphiel hurried her off to the bedroom. Shiro was already dressed, in his more business casual wear. Which was a grey jacket with a black sash over him, he wore black pants and black tall boots. Allura on the other hand was wearing a semi-fitted light blue gown. It accented her forming baby bump and newly sore breasts. 

“We will arrive there in an hour, then we will cut the ribbon. The two of you will make your speeches then we will hurry off here to your appointment with Minda.” Anaphiel said, as she zipped the Queen’s gown up. Shiro said nothing to the Queen, he would rather wait until they were alone to apologize. Allura nodded her head as her hair was braided into a crown piece. They quickly left the castle, and headed towards the newly built school. Shiro and Allura stayed quiet, which was rather unusual for the two of them. They were all smiles as they cut the rope, and made their speeches, they even gave a kiss! The couple looked at each other as they walked back to the castle.

“Allura.” Shiro started and the female turned her head to look at him. “I wanted to apologize to you, for the argument earlier.”

“No, Shiro. I am sorry.” She said, looking down. “I shouldn’t have started it.”

“Allura, look.” He stopped and had her look up at him. “You have a reason to be like this.”

“But the baby shouldn’t be an excuse.”

“But it is right now. Your mood is changing along with your body. It’s a lot to do and process.” He said, taking her hand. “I am going to be here for all of it, no matter what we argue about.” He said, kissing her gently. 

“Guys- if we dilly dally any longer we will be late.” Lady Anaphiel said, Allura rolled her eyes and kept his hand in hers as they walked to the large Castle of Lions. They walked into the bedroom, where Minda was already waiting.

“Queen, you’re late.” She said as they set up the ultrasound machine. Allura got into something more, comfortably- a pair of grey sweatpants and a pink t-shirt. She and Shiro were giggling at something as they walked out. “Get up on your bed and lift your shirt up.” Allura did just that, she settled on the bed and held onto Shiro’s hand. “Lift your shirt up, the gel will be cold.” Minda said as she placed the gel on Allura’s abdomen. It was rather cold, but it didn’t phase Allura one bit. The two of them looked at the monitor as Minda pointed out their child. “Do you want to know the gender?”

“No!” 

“Yes!” Both Allura and Shiro had two different answers, but eventually they agreed on not knowing the gender of the baby. They would much rather keep it a secret because they didn’t want Zarkon to come and kidnap the child. Minda said that everything was perfect during the exam, minus the fact that the Queen had a mid to high blood pressure but it isn’t something that can easily be handled with a little taking it easy and letting go of some Queenly duties.

During the rest of the day, the Paladins went to train with the robot training module. Allura was watching from the side line, of course Coran and Anaphiel was nearby. She was dressed in a pair of leggings and the same tank top. At level three, the robot had nearly wiped three out of five paladins off of their feet. “You guys have defeated Zarkon but you can’t defeat the level three training robot?” She stood up, as she turned the training module off. All five Paladins appeared in front of her as she started to cross her arms. “Lance, you didn’t have Keith’s back, Keith you didn’t have Lance’s back either. Pidge you should have jumped when the robot swooped low. Hunk, you really need to learn how to control your weapon of choice. Shiro- what’s on your mind, you didn’t perform as well as you typically do.” She walked over to her armor rack and pulled out her pink sword. All five Paladin’s kept their mouth shut. 

“Allura please-“ Coran said, as he went to grab the female’s shoulder. Allura turned, and she looked at him.

“Let me demonstrate. I’ve worked with this robot multiple times. I’m sure that I can train even with my condition.” She said with a smile. Shiro walked towards her, and stood behind her.

“Allura, please don’t, you have another body to worry about.” Shiro said and all of the Paladins agreed that Allura shouldn’t fight. 

“It is bad for the baby. What if you get hurt?” Pidge chimed, looking at the Queen. 

“Guys, I am completely fine to fight.” She started to walk towards the middle of the arena. “Start, Training Level Three!” The Paladins stepped back as the Robot spung to life, standing in battle formation. 

“My apologies, but it appears that you are expecting and I cannot train with an expectant mother. Please try again after the child is born.” The robot said, so Allura made a move at it, striking it at its sword arm. “My apologies, but you should not be training, Miss.” The robot went back into its charging cage and the Paladins snickered with laughter beside her. Allura’s face turned hot red, and she turned towards the Paladins.

“Pidge! Did you add that new safety feature?” Shiro stared at Pidge, as their faces returned to their normal color. 

“Yes, Shiro wanted me to so that way you wouldn’t hurt the baby.” If eyes could shoot laser beams, Allura would have killed Shiro. 

“Shiro, didn’t we talk about this?” Allura said, crossing her arms as she put the weapon down. Shiro took a few steps back.

“Lady Minda asked me too-“ The rest of the Paladins and Coran quickly left the training area, leaving the couple to argue. “Allura, please let’s go to bed.”

“Shiro-“ Her hand was quickly placed on her abdomen, as she felt a flutter in her stomach. Shiro’s face turned to worry as he put one hand on her back and her belly. “I don’t know what is going on!” She said worriedly, Shiro quickly escorted her to the bedroom and sent Anaphiel to fetch Minda. After a brief exam, Minda let out a chuckle.

“What is so funny?” Shiro asked, Allura laid still on the bed as the flutters came and went.

“It is just your child kicking.” She smiled as Allura’s cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. “It is completely normal and healthy for your child to be moving.” Minda said as she turned around and left. “You’ll know if its labor!”

“I can’t believe it-“ Allura said as she started to sit up on the bed, but by the time she sat up, Shiro had already climbed in with her and started to snuggle with her. “Shiro! You need to go shower!”

“But I already did.”

“Shower again! This time without that heavy perfumey soap you used!” She complained as she got out of bed, she had gotten very sensitive to all smells; basically everyone had to change to sensitive deodorants, soaps, shampoos, conditioners, etc. She brought a book over to the parlor room, where she sat down on the window chair and opened the book up. Within the next hour, Allura had crawled back into the bed and the book was on her belly. Her eyes were closed, and the light was dim on her nightstand. Shiro walked out and saw his beautiful wife, laying there asleep. He quickly walked over, a white towel draped around his waist, and another towel around his neck. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek, then turned the light off. She grumbled slightly, and moved over, ready to snuggle with her husband. 

*~*

The next morning, the King and Queen were enjoying the time that they had alone in morning, and fooling around in bed was more like it. Keith and Lance left the Red Paladin’s bedroom. The two of them, who were once enemies, are now becoming fast friends.

“I’m slightly surprised that the robot sassed Allura.” Lance said, he was still in a sleepy slumber, dressed in his blue sweatpants and grey t-shirt. Keith, on the other hand was wearing a black t-shirt with red plaid pajamas. 

“I’m thankful it did, because what if something happened to the baby?” Keith replied as they made their way to the kitchen. Hunk was already cooking the typical Altean breakfast.

“Maybe, when we visited Earth, we should have brought one of the pods and stocked it with food.” Lance said; he was getting quite annoyed with the entire Altean goop, but Hunk made it extra delicious, which nobody truly minded. “What do you think, if we talked to both Allura and Shiro, about letting us go back to Earth?”

“Lance, you’re crazy. With their child on the way, they aren’t going to let us out of sight.” Keith shrugged his shoulders; he knew that if they did go to Earth, then what if Allura and Shiro were here by themselves and Zarkon attacked?

“I didn’t think of that.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“But still, we could always ask.”

“Lance, don’t get it in your head that you want to go back.” Keith said as they rounded the corner down the hall, “You’re just going to get homesick!” 

“I want to see my mom.” Lance said, looking down at his feet, there was a tear forming in his eye. Keith rolled his eyes and then looked at Lance, pathetic.

“We all do, but we can’t leave Allura and Shiro helpless.”

“Maybe they can come with us!”

“Lance, don’t get your hopes up.” Keith said, shaking his head as they made it into the dining room. Pidge was there, talking to Coran about the new update that he installed in Rover. Shiro and Allura, wasn’t up yet- or maybe it was just present. But that didn’t stop Keith, Lance, Pidge and Coran to sit down and Hunk brought the green goop out. They left a decent amount of Altean goop out for the couple when they arrived about a half hour later, both surprisingly pleasant. The two of them sat down next to each other.

“How was breakfast?” Allura asked, looking at Keith and Lance.

“Allura- I have a question.” Lance started, as Keith went over to cover his mouth.

“DO NOT ANSWER IT!”

“What is it Lance?”

“Can we vacation to Earth soon? I think we all miss home.” Keith put his hand on his forehead and sighed. Allura looked over and Shiro and had a thinking face on. Pidge and Hunk seemed well slightly confused at the question. But Allura was playing out the pros and cons. Her answer? Will come in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone’s eyes focused on Allura, Shiro was already shaking his head as travelling to Earth while Allura was pregnant could cause havoc. Keith was also shaking his head. Both Pidge and Hunk were emotionless, Lance looked eagerly at the couple.

“No! Definitively not! Not in Allura’s condition! It would be the perfect opportunity for Zarkon to attack!” Allura’s eyes snapped on Coran. He was now pacing nervously around the large dining hall. 

“Coran-“

“Allura please listen to me. I think it would be a horrible idea.”

“Coran!”

“It gives them the perfect opportunity!”

“CORAN LISTEN TO ME!” Allura yelled, looking at the red haired Altean. “I think it is a wonderful idea, but not now. With the baby on the way, and in case Zarkon attacks, we need our Paladins here, to form Voltron.”

“It never hurts to ask.” Lance said as he shrunk into his chair. Allura was eating the green goop now, and so was Shiro. Coran continued to babble about how many different scenarios could arise if the Paladins were not there to protect Altea. Allura glared at Coran, as it was still too early for her to be functioning. 

“I am going to go back to my room, I am still very tired. Paladins, please train today, I will be overseeing your training.” Allura didn’t even finish the goop before she picked up her plate and put it by the sink, Shiro went to stand to help her move but she shook him off. “Shiro, you should train too and brush up on your skills.” She said, kissing his cheek gently. “Coran can you watch them?” She asked, looking over at the red haired Altean.

“Yes, your majesty.” Coran said, as he rushed all five Paladins out to the training decks. Allura smiled, she could have five minutes to herself at least. She meandered her way back to the bedroom and placed a warm robe around her shoulders. It was becoming quite cold on Altea and Allura’s body was rapidly changing, along with her hormones. She even made Shiro add more blankets on top of the bed, then she requested that he wore a sleeve on his metallic arm- just because she was always cold. When she entered the room, she noticed that the bed had been made, sheets replaced and the smell of sex had been covered by a flowery smell, and it was nauseating. Allura huffed and she went to open a window, but then realized how cold it actually is and Allura decided to leave them closed, instead she put a fan on. Lady Anaphiel walked into the room, slightly surprised that the Queen went back to bed.

“My Lady!” She proclaimed, Allura quickly turned around and smiled at her brown haired lady in waiting. “I’m sorry I should have knocked first!” Allura couldn’t help but chuckle, she and Shiro weren’t doing anything- nor was he here to do anything with. 

“Oh Lady Anaphiel! It is perfectly fine. You weren’t expecting me to come back.” She said, taking off the warmth of the robe and she pulled the sheets back off the bed, and crawled into it. The robe was placed over her, as it smelt of Shiro. Lady Anaphiel seemed slightly confused at the Queen’s behavior. 

“My Lady, are you alright?” She asked as she rushed to her side. Allura shook her head as she took the book that was on the nightstand beside her. 

“I am perfectly fine, just a little tired.”

“From your activities with King Shiro?” Allura’s face changed from its tan color to a soft pink, embarrassment. 

“Um no I am just very tired Anaphiel.” Allura said, now opening the book that she wanted to read. She turned on her left side, a body pillow between her legs and the book propped up. Some would say Allura turned into a bookworm when she was sick or tired- and that statement was very true. She indulged herself in the novel she was reading, absorbing every word that the author had wrote down, though the book is in English, she was taking her time to read it, as reading English words is still hard for her. By the time Shiro was done training, he hadn’t seen his wife. He ran towards their bedroom and opened the doors, spotting his napping wife in bed. The sound of the doors closing woke the Queen up.

“Hey- I’m sorry I woke you up.” Shiro said, as he started to take off his armor, Allura sat up in bed and wiped her eyes. She checked the ticker and noticed that she had been asleep for four hours. 

“Oh no!” She said as she quickly tossed her legs over the side of the bed and went to stand up. Shiro looked at her and let out a chuckle.

“Allura get back in bed. I have cancelled your day along with mine so the two of us can have a lazy day.” Shiro said, climbing into bed with her, Allura sighed and put her hand on him. For the rest of the day, they both pampered themselves, with lots of love, kisses, belly talk, and researching baby things. 

*-*

The four Paladins were now walking along the newly cobbled streets of Altea. All of them were disappointed in their leader, Shiro, for abandoning them to spend time with his wife. Pidge was completely understanding though, she would give the Paladins reminders that this is their first child and the two of them are very worried and being overly careful. 

“It isn’t fair.”

“Lance, she’s having a baby. Of course Shiro is going to tend to her more.” Pidge would remind them. But she too, deemed it slightly unfair that Shiro could vanish from his own duties, which now they were being supervised by Coran.

“But still, it is not fair.” Keith shrugged his shoulders at Lance’s comment. Lance probably would not give up on the fact Shiro is not here. 

“Lance just cut it out.” Keith said, Coran was looking at the pull up computer screen; Allura was sending him a message over the message cloud. 

“I have orders from Queen Allura.” Coran said as they stood still, the four Paladins circled around him.

“What are they?”

“Did she give Shiro any?” Lance said snippily. Keith pushed him, telling him to knock it off. Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith.

“Yes, she did, matter of fact. Shiro is currently taking care of the finances inside the castle.” Coran said, skimming through the messages. The back of the screen was black, so that way nobody could go snooping. “Pidge, she’s asked you to check over the electronics in Area A, Section B- someone complained that the lights were off. Then she said if you can, return to the castle and do the upgrade that you were talking about at dinner the other night on one of the lions.” 

“What upgrade?” Pidge asked slightly confused, she had many plans for each Lion. But they still didn’t know the exact specifications and processes each lion had, they’ve only been their Paladins for a year and a half. 

“I don’t know- she wasn’t specific.” Coran said, as he continued to skim through the messages, writing back to Allura about what specification for the upgrade. “Oh! She said that the Yellow Lion’s Tail Laser needed tinkering. So Hunk, you can go along with Pidge. Allura asked that you tended to both gardens and one of the farms. She also stated that if you do not want to go to the farm, by all means that is fine.”

“Wait- so I have to go check up on the gardens then head to the farm?” Hunk asked, he actually didn’t mind doing the dirty work. He missed it actually- memories of being home. “Sweet!”

“Don’t forget to meet up with Pidge!” Coran said as the Green and Yellow Paladin left. Pidge had a little map up leading her to Area A, Section B. That was the area that was still under construction. Now, all that was left was Keith and Lance. The peep went off on Coran’s screen, it said.

“PLEASE DO NOT READ ALOUD! - Shiro has informed me that Keith and Lance have a thing for each other. I want to push them together, so please do not make it obvious. I would like for them to be set up. Send them to the new construction site, and have them work with the foremen there. Homes need to be done in a months time, as all five Paladins will be venturing off to a new planet to scout for Alteans.”

“Such an odd request.” Coran said with a shake of his head. Keith and Lance had their arms crossed as Coran turned off the small crystal. “Well, Allura would like you two to head over to the construction site and work. With the two of you working side by side, things should move faster!”

“Why are we going to work on the houses?” Lance asked. “Last time we did, the roof leaked.”

“Yes. I do remember that Lance. But the foremen are there and they will not allow you to work on the roof this time.” Coran said as he ushered the duo off towards the construction site. “These houses need to be prepared by next month- as you guys will be bringing back more Alteans home.”

“But why do we have to-“

“Lance! Go get to work!” Coran hurried off, leaving the two Paladins with the construction crew. There were twenty construction workers all together, and adding Keith and Lance, there were twenty-two. All of these workers were muscular, and appeared to be doing their job with much ease. Unlike the struggling Lance, Keith on the other hand was much more versatile. The Blue Paladin was taking a break, his armor was off and he was wearing a pair of blue work out shorts. Keith had also, taken off his armor, wearing a pair of red shorts. Keith’s hair was in a ponytail, and it made him look rather dashing. 

“Keith this isn’t fair.” The Blue Paladin complained, Keith couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m literally melting.”

“Maybe if you trained more seriously and not slack. You’d be more of a use.” Keith said, lifting up another board and walking it over to the construction workers. Lance huffed, why did he always have to slack off- typical Earthling. Keith helped lift the board up, while one of the workers got it up. 

“Keith- you of all people know how hard I do train.” Lance said, holding the hammer. He walked it over to where Keith was, one of the workers chuckled. “Hey! What’s so funny!”

“Don’t hurt yourself princess. You might break a nail!” The workers who heard this all started to die of laughter. Lance’s face turned red, from bother anger and embarrassment. Keith couldn’t help but snicker at the comment as well.

“HEY! THAT ISN’T FUNNY!”

“No it actually is. Because you’re holding the hammer and nails.” The worker laughed, and he had to put the board down. “Oh that was a good one!”

“THAT ISN’T FUNNY!”

“Lance calm down.”

“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!”

“Lance-“ Keith said, quickly grabbing Lance. He looked at the Blue Paladin and he sighed. Lance was definitively angry. “Maybe the heat is getting to you. We’ve been at this for six hour. Lets go back to the castle.” Keith said, trying to distract Lance. He went and picked up the armor. Lance huffed and grabbed his own armor and they headed back towards the Castle.

“That wasn’t funny.” 

“Lance, just stop.” Keith said, returning his hair back down into the long mullet. When they arrived at the Castle, Allura and Shiro emerged from their apartment and were sitting in the operation room. Shiro was learning the castle controls and Allura was sitting down behind him. Keith and Lance were the first ones to appear, of course. 

“Now what happens if Zarkon attacks the city?” Allura asked, she was actually wearing something casual. She had on a striped shirt and a pair of leggings. Shiro, on the other hand, had his training outfit on and he seemed confused by the Altean words that were presented to him on the colored keyboard. “You got ten seconds-“

“I would set the particle barrier up around the um town!”

“Close- but you would divert the third balmera crystal towards the town and each house would set up its own particle barrier.”

“Since when do we have a second and third balmera crystal?” Keith asked, Lance was still furious at the construction workers. Allura jumped and she quickly stood up. Shiro turned around and faced the Red and Blue Paladin.

“We haven’t yet. We have the ports for up to five crystals.” Allura said with a soft smile. “I am allowing Shay and the balmera to recover before we come and exchange gifts for the balmera crystal.” 

“King Alfor had set up those extra spaces when the Galra was attacking and that is what made the castle survive all this time.” Coran said, he was supposed to be helping Shiro co-pilot and direct the castle ship in this training module. 

“How was your day?” Allura asked with a polite smile. Lance rolled his eyes and he pointed at the queen.

“It was horrible! I got made fun of and then was called a princess!”

“Lance, I swear you sound more and more like a girl each day.” Keith muttered, shaking his head in disappointment. “I don’t even know why I call you my best friend.” Allura and Shiro raised an eyebrow at each other.

“Alright, now can you two find Pidge and Hunk in the Yellow Lion’s hangar? Your lions also need some tinkering as well.” Allura said as she turned around to help Shiro. She had pulled some masking tape off and she was telling Shiro what to write on them. The tape was placed underneath the buttons. 

“Allura, you’re going to ruin the controller.”

“We need a new one Coran- and one that is baby proof.” Shiro said, as some of the keys were already falling off of it and the parts were duct taped to the stable unit. 

"That also reminds me, we should baby proof the lions."

"Allura- you're starting to go crazy yourself." Shiro said, but Allura crossed her arms. She was determined to baby proof at least one of the lions.

"But honey. What if Zarkon kidnaps our baby and we need to bring him/her home?" She asked, sitting back down behind Shiro. They still had plenty of work to do with him behind the controller. Shiro bit his lower lip, she did in fact have a solid point. 

"Fine, we can baby proof my lion." He grunted, focusing on each control. He was still having trouble memorizing the controls. 

"Shiro, I think I know what your problem is." Coran stated, as he looked back at him. Shiro's attention was caught as the red haired Altean made his way over to him. "We're not in dire need of a battle. You, work on whim. Like your lion." 

"But you do need to know which controls to hit when you're in a stressful situation." Allura stated, she turned her head around the tall ceilings. Nothing has really changed since she was a child. Allura used the sides of the chair to stand up. "There's an emergency control, that only separates the royal apartments in dire emergency. There's an extra control hidden there. The button? Is this one." She placed his hand underneath the counter, he could feel a round bump and he didn't push it. "To activate it. These four buttons need to be on." She pointed to it. Coran looked away, and gave the two some space. 

"Allura, why are you telling me this?" Shiro turned to her, taking both of her hands in his. Allura looked away, but Shiro tilted her head up to look directly at him. 

"Well you know I'm delivering here at home and if Zarkon attacks while I'm delivering. It's an emergency escape." She said, looking up at him. "My father designed it back when my mom was pregnant." 

"Don't think worst case scenario. You have me, and everyone else here to protect you."

"But I don't need protecting."

"Allura, you're out of commission until after the baby is born."

"I can defend myself."

"I believe you. But you have this little one to nurture." His hand moved from her hand to her baby bump. Allura watched him as he moved it, gently placing it on her belly. She pouted, and then looked at him. "You do need to be careful."

"Shiro, I know." She sighed at the end of her response. "Lets go see how the other Paladins are doing. My head hurts anyway." She took his hand and brought him to the lions hangar. She had a hand placed on her back as well. The blue lion was being worked on at this very moment. Hunk and Pidge drenched in sweat when the couple arrived. 

"LANCE DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Hunk yelled, but Lance touched it anyway. It was of course an ice shot heading straight for the couple. Shiro grabbed Allura and pulled her to the side, nearly missing the ice. 

"LANCE!" Shiro yelled at angrily as his teammate. Lance peered out of the lion then went back inside. He then turned to look at Allura and made sure she was okay. 

"Quiznak! I'm so sorry!" He was safe inside of the lion, for now. 

"Can't you control him?" Allura asked Keith and Keith laughed.

"I ask that same question." Keith replied; Allura looked rather disappointed in him. The Queen turned her head and looked at Lance. It appeared that he was pretending to pilot the lion, pulling at the steering wheel and by the shapes of his mouth he was making noises. 

“Hunk- where are you at with the um-“

“Almost done, no thanks to Lance.” Hunk said, as he came out from the Lion. He wiped his forehead and closed the hatch. “It’s all set now.”

“CAN I TEST IT?” Lance exclaimed, but the lion stayed turned off. Everyone jumped at this remark including Allura.

“NO YOU CANNOT LANCE!” Everyone screamed, which made Lance slightly disappointed. He looked down and got out of his Lion, muttered a few words then made his way towards the castle. Allura had her hand on her abdomen; Shiro’s hand was around her waist. They looked at each other and smiled when they did. Heading back into the castle, everyone seemed at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys get two chapters in a week? I'm a very fast typer. Thank you to all the followers, subscriptions and reviews! You guys are my muse <3


	4. Chapter 4

The couple spent a little more time in bed each day, but today was a very special day. The couple was awake and Shiro was talking to the baby bump, reading it one of the Altean stories that was thankfully translated by Allura. The female laid back half asleep on the pillow, Shiro looked at her and smiled. She had been up for most of the night, uncomfortable and tossing and turning. Allura yawned, and she started to close her eyes.

“Allura.” 

“Yeah-“ She replied sleepily, her breathing was relaxed and she started to drift off to sleep. He placed his hand on her belly, and he bent down to kiss the bump. 

“My little Princess will grow up to be just like her mommy. Strong, beautiful, powerful, intelligent, creative.” He said to the baby. They accidentally found out last night that they are having a girl- Hunk couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Allura’s jaw was slightly open as she slept; a little drool came out of her mouth as well. Shiro thought it was just adorable. He knew that Allura needed to sleep so he covered her up in the warmth of the blankets and tucked her in. He held her close in his arms, wrapped up tightly and safely. Allura sniffled slightly, as she had been sick for a while. Minda told her to rest up, drink plenty of warm tea and eat healthier. Shiro had been running around, doing what the Queen would be doing while she rested. He even piloted the rescue mission from the Castle! Allura moved her hand and ruffled his hair. She smiled softly and she started to get up. “Allura, please.”

“Shiro- I am only going to the bathroom.” She stretched her arms over her head and walked towards the bathroom, turning the light on as she closed the door. Shiro rolled over in bed as he was getting use to all of this pregnancy stuff. They even went out and bought a bunch of nursery items, and they started to set up the nursery in the empty bedroom next door to them. Allura left the bathroom and she turned the light off. She was wearing one of Shiro’s grey t-shirts and a pair of black underwear. He smirked as he watched her walk back to the bed. “We really should get ready for the day- it is a long day.”

“Allura darling- you need to relax.”

“I have been relaxing!” She said, putting her hands behind her back, she stretched her back out just a bit. Lady Anaphiel walked into the room, as if she knew when the Queen would be awake. Allura bent down and picked up a pair of black sweatpants that was scattered on the floor- she picked up on Eathland clothing and actually liked it a lot more than the dresses. 

“Allura- you’ve only given me one task out of the multiple things you do in a day.” Shiro said as he stood up, the new guard started today, working the castle halls so the King and Queen needed to be present. 

“I can’t help it-“

“Allura you become so tired by mid day- you get grouchy.” 

“I do not!”

“You made Lance cry the other day because he asked you a question.”

“That was a stupid question!” A maid brought in a carriage of food for the couple. With the flourishing garden, there was so much extra food for everyone. They even had a few farms on the outskirts of the kingdom. Lady Anaphiel walked into the master closet, Ramiel, Shiro’s now right hand man. Allura was munching on a scone, when Lady Anaphiel had her go into the closet, she was still eating the scone. Shiro got up and ate something that Allura did not like at all- and stated that when she first tried it.

“No question is a stupid question.” Shiro replied, he took got up and he went to grab his outfit. He changed into it easily and smoothly unlike Alluras.

“Can it be less tight?” She asked, Lady Anaphiel had tightened the corset a little too much and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She loosened it quickly at the complaint. “Thank you.” The door opened and in walked Coran.

“Your Majesties, you have to be at the Guards Corners soon.” Allura stepped down from her little block and stepped into her flats. She was wearing a blue and pink gown that had a slit up to the knee. She truly hated the corset but she needed to wear it. 

“Are you ready?” Shiro looked at Allura and she nodded her head. She took his arm and then walked towards the new guards. 

Within four hours, the Guards were now roaming the halls, it took sometime to getting used to. They changed out of their formal attire and back into casual attire. They were in the operation room, and just sitting there. Shiro was memorizing the keyboard, but they were getting a replacement keyboard. “Shiro- we should go on a baby moon.” Allura said, looking at him as Shay’s face turned up on the screen, Allura quickly stood up.

“Queen Allura- we have two Balmera crystals that are ready for excavation. When will you be ready to come?”

“Thank you, Shay. We will be there shortly.” Allura said with a smile, the screen closed and Allura stepped off of the platform. Shiro, Coran, Minda, Lady Anaphiel, Ramiel, Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Lance all stared at the Queen. “What are you looking at me for?” 

“You are going to extract two crystals today?” Shiro walked over to her and followed her to the bedroom; she changed into a pair of leggings and a pink top accented with a blue peacoat. She turned and nodded her head.

“Of course. We need the extra crystals as Altea is growing each and everyday.” Shiro changed into his armor. All of the Paladins would be going along with Minda, Ramiel and Coran. 

“You shouldn’t push yourself. Maybe do one today and one tomorrow.”

“We can’t afford to do that, it takes more than one day to refuel and besides. What is the Galra Empire takes the other one?”

“We can stay there for the night then-“

“I’ll just do both tonight, it’ll be a lot easier.” Allura said, frustrated as she headed towards the pod where Coran was waiting. She sat down in the passenger seat and buckled up. She saw all five Lions up in the air waiting for the two space crafts to head to Balmera. When the team carefully landed on Balmera, they looked around and noticed how well the planet has been thriving. Carefully leaving the spacecrafts, the group of nine people headed towards Shay and the rest of the natives. Hunk was rather pleased to see Shay- Allura wanted them to go steady but the two of them agreed to stay really close friends, but they would talk all night sometimes. Allura greeted Shay in a hug and shook the rest of the natives hands.

“Follow me, Allura.” Shay said as they headed into the caves. The Balmera made sure that Allura had no problems getting to where the crystals were. Shay and Allura were quickly catching up, Shay was asking all the questions about pregnancy and the baby. Hunk stayed close as well, everyone stayed close in case the Queen would fall faint. The crystals the Balmera were offering were one of the largest that Allura and Coran had seen. 

“Your Majesty, are you sure you can do this? These are quite large and will probably require a lot of energy that you have to use on nurturing the child.”

“I’m sure I can do this. Please let me do my work.” Allura said as she and Coran took to the crystals. Allura took the bigger one, despite Coran’s attempts to take it. Speaking to it in its own language. The crystals started to move, Shiro, Ramiel and Keith assisted the Queen while Hunk and Lance assisted Coran. When Allura’s crystal was fully removed, she nearly fell over, Minda, was lucky enough to catch her. “I’m okay. I need to thank the balmera.” She said, she knelt down and started to do the regeneration process with what little energy she had left, speaking to it mindfully, thanking it for its sacrifice and allowing the Alteans to take it. She had a sharp pain, kind of like a period cramp, her face furrowed which made Minda very concerned. Allura finished her thanking ceremony and regeneration ceremony and then she sat down, her hand placed on her abdomen. Her chest was heaving in and out as she was already very tired. Minda was at her side quickly as the sweat dripped from her forehead. 

“I knew that this was a bad idea.” Minda said, helping Allura stand up. “I got you.” Allura winced as she had another period type cramp. 

“Thank you, Shay.” Allura said, as she placed an arm over Minda’s shoulders. Shiro quickly ran back to help Allura. He removed her arm from Minda’s and put it over his own. Coran thanked the balmera as well. Shiro helped Allura get into Coran’s spacecraft. She kept her hand over her abdomen as they rushed back to the castle of lions. Shiro wouldn’t stop talking to Allura over the voltcom. When they reached the Castle of Lions and Minda quickly left her and Ramiel’s spacecraft and quickly went to assist the Queen.

“Don’t do much, my lady. You need to save the rest of your energy to nurture your baby.” Minda mentioned, lifting her arm as they both walked to the Queen’s bedroom.

“Can you please set up the crystals on their ports please?” Allura asked, her words were mostly stuttered, apart as she was very tired and exhausted. She felt the sharp pain once again, and winced slightly. Shiro followed by, helplessly. Minda scolded Shiro.

“Look, I will take care of Allura. You need to make sure the duties of the Queen also gets done. Please, leave- I will update you when she is doing better.” Minda said, closing the door in his face. Shiro sighed and he turned around, going to help the Paladins with moving the crystals into the port. Six hours later, Coran made sure that each of these crystals were set up properly. Which made Shiro bolt to where Allura was. When he opened the door, he saw that Allura was fast asleep, laying on her left side. She wore one of his shirts because she couldn’t fall asleep when he wasn’t with her. Minda was knitting a blanket on a chair besides the bed. Lady Anaphiel was cleaning up the place just a bit.

“How is she?” Shiro asked as he took off his armor and slid on a pair of pajamas.

“She’s having Braxton hicks contractions- which means that her body is over doing itself. She is asleep, so please- be quiet.” Minda said as Shiro climbed into bed with her. She woke up just a little bit and then she whined and buried her head in his chest, he found it adorable that she was this tired. But it worried him that she pushed herself this much. “She’ll be on bed rest for a few weeks at least.” Minda finished where she was doing, and then got up, leaving the bedroom. 

*_*

“WAIT BEDREST FOR THREE WEEKS?” The Queen yelled when she woke up three days later, she was very unhappy with that decision as she wanted to move and do work. Minda and Shiro nodded their head in unison. “THIS ISN’T FAIR! SHIRO-“

“No honey- I’m on board with this.”

“Coran-“

“Don’t ask me.” Coran raised his hands up and turned around rambling about something.

“Hunk?”

“Sorry ma’am.”

“Pidge?”

“I agree- you need the rest.”

“Keith?”

“I think you should stay in bed.”

“Lance-“

“I think you should do whatever you want- but in bed.”

“YOU GUYS ARE WORTHLESS!” She yelled, throwing her head back onto the bed. “Can I at least work in bed?”

“Very little.” Minda stated. “You need rest.” She said as Allura started to shift her weight. “Paperwork only, meetings will be brought to you, you will not open wormholes or get out of bed longer than five hours a day.”

“So that means-“

“No you cannot go and pilot a spacecraft.”

“What about-“

“No, you only have thirty minute intervals to walk around a day. So, all together, you have five hours.” 

“But-“

“Everybody out, the Queen needs to rest.” Minda demanded as everyone piled out of the room except for Lady Anaphiel, herself and Shiro. Minda glared at Shiro and Shiro quickly left- he had many objectives to complete for the day- both his and her own set. She groaned and threw her head back. 

*-*

Allura was twenty-three weeks pregnant as she sat in the bed. She had papers surrounding her, a desk over her as she was doing work. She had gotten the finances settled, have interviewed a bunch of people and assigned jobs. She flumped her arms and groaned as she was getting bored. “Can you page my husband?” She asked Lady Anaphiel, she nodded her head and then went and paged Shiro. He came back to the room and looked at his wife.

“Yes, darling?” He said with a smile, Allura crossed her arms and she took the desk off of her lap and she stood up.

“How are the lovers?” He asks, in regards to Keith and Lance.

“Allura, I think you’re nuts trying to set them up.”

“But they are always together. Lance has even stopped using his pick up lines on me and that other lady-“

“Allura, I can see why he stopped using his pick up lines on you.”

“We should set them up on a blind date.”

“Allura-“

“I’ve been sitting around in bed for the past two weeks. I need something fun to do.” She said, crossing her arms over her abdomen, she pouted slightly. Shiro groaned and placed his arms around her waist. 

“I’ll find you something to do.”

“It is kind of too late, I already set them up on a date.”

“You did what?”

“Yeah- they’re going out on a date at the newly opened café up the street.” She said with a smile.

“Allura-“

“Don’t get mad at me I’m the one carrying your baby.” She said, as she looked out the window. She saw Lance heading out by himself; Keith would leave fifteen minutes later.

“Allura-“

“We can watch the date here. I set up camera’s in the shop.” She stated as they sat down on the bed, the screen appeared in front of their bed and a camera popped up. Showing the table that Lance was now sitting at.

“Allura-“

“Let the show begin.”

*-*

Lance was dressed in a much more business casual outfit; he had a pair of black pants on and a blue polo on. Nobody really knew why he is obsessed with the color blue other than the fact that he is the Blue Lion’s Paladin. He sat down at the table and chairs that was reserved for him and the blind date. The café was rented out just for him, so it was obviously that there would be nobody here other than him and the date. The music was low and romantic, playing all of the Altean romantic music. Lance sat down patiently as he skimmed through the menu. The door opened and in walked Keith, startled Lance jumped up. “Wait a minute-“ he said, scowling at Keith

“Are you here for a blind date?” 

“Yes! Go away! You’ll scare the person!” Lance exclaimed, crossing his arms. Keith was wearing jeans with a red polo. His mullet was tied back into a pony tail.

“I think we were set up, Lance.” Keith said, sitting across from Lance. Lance continued to stand, determined that they were not set up. “You were given a time, I was given a time. We were both set up on a blind date. So just sit down and lets just please whoever did this.”

“Fine.” Lance said as he sat down, the waitress took their drink order. Then the two of them got to talking a little bit more. They finished the night laughing, giggling; they’ve bonded a little more than just friends. They walked each other to their pods and decided to spend the rest of the night in Keith’s. Talking about their family life, and what happened back on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't Klance- I'm trying lol~ any ideas for things Allura can do while she's bed ridden?


	5. Chapter 5

Allura had all the plans for the nursery set up. That is actually where she spent the majority of her time nowadays. She allowed Shiro to take over about eighty percent of her duties, so she hardly saw him during the day except for bed and the weekends. “No, the crib goes over there!” She said, pointing towards the space near the door to the master bedroom. Shiro was refusing to let Allura do much, at twenty-six weeks pregnant; she started to slow down, enough to concern Shiro. She had at least the top five soldiers around her at all time. 

“All right!” Shiro said, moving the white crib towards the space at the door. Allura started to stand, to help Shiro move the crib. “No! No! Allura! Sit back down!”

“Shiro, let me help, please.” Shiro shook his head in disagreement.

“Allura please get back to chair.”

“But honey- I’m pregnant not handicapped.” Allura mentioned as she caved in and walked back towards the rocking chair. She was hanging up pink and purple baby clothes, as they were having a girl. “Honey, we should decide on a name.”

“I’m still set on Aurora.”

“That is still too close to my name.” Allura let out a chuckle. She started to walk towards the tall, stained glass windows that overlooked the growing forest behind the castle. She pulled back the pink curtains and smiled as she looked about. “What about Anastasia?”

“You want to name her after a different Disney princess?”

“What is this ‘Disney’ family all about? I’ve heard quite a bit from Lance-“ Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at Allura’s comment. He walked over to her and he wrapped his arms around her, gently nibbling on her pointed ears. Allura broke free from his grasp and turned around, she did seem confused. “I’m being serious Shiro!”

“Allura, it’s a movie company. You know? Mulan? I’ll make a man out of you-“

“Shiro you can’t make a man out of me! That is quite impossible”

“Honey- it’s a movie.”

“Ohh a movie.” Allura said, not wanting to continue on with the whole Earthland talk. “I still like the name Anastasia.” 

“Fine.” Shiro said, placing his hands on Allura’s abdomen. She was wearing a loosely fitting blue gown. It fell over her abdomen, and was low cut, exposing the top part of her breasts, she wore a pair of white flats and her hair was braided. 

“We have a birthing class with Minda today. Apparently there is an Altean Birth Ceremony that we have to go through.” She said placing her arms over his shoulders; she craved being with him most days. Red lights started to flash as they reached to kiss each other. Shiro quickly broke from their grasp and ran towards the command base, Allura was waddling as fast as she could towards the middle of the castle. 

“My Lady!” Anaphiel followed her as she grasped her arm. “Come with me, you’re supposed to stay hidden!”

“I can’t just stay hidden Anaphiel! What if Shiro has to go and form Voltron!” She said, tugging her arm from her lady in waiting’s grasp. She made her way towards the large room, Coran was at the command station as Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Lance all went into their Lions. “Coran! What is going on!” The red haired Altean looked at Allura, slightly shocked that she had disobeyed her Lady in Waiting’s demands. 

“It isn’t anything, your highness!”

“Well the red flashing lights and the beeping doesn’t make it seem like it isn’t something!” Allura said, standing on the podium and taking over Coran’s spot. Minda barged into the room and spotted Allura

“Your Majesty! You must come with me!” Minda demanded, but Allura shook her head. She pulled up the five screens; each camera feed was set up so that the faces of the Paladin’s were there.

“Coran- are you sure you saw a Galra ship nearby?” It was Keith who asked the question.

“It was a Galra ship?” Allura said, turning her head towards Coran, he nodded his head.

“I was positive I saw one breach the barrier.” Coran stated.

“Is that Allura?” Shiro asked, sighing at the end of the comment. “Honey- go into the safety pods. I’ll come and get you when I get home.”

“Shiro-“

“Listen to me. If it is in fact a Galra ship then you need to hide. What if they kidnap you or even worse kill you.” 

“Shiro-“

“Allura please. Do it for Anastasia.” At the moment, Allura turned and stepped down. Minda quickly grabbed her arm and ran with her towards the safety homes. Coran stood in her place as they turned and ran off; or in Allura’s case speed walking. Shots could be heard in the distance along with a few booms.

“I need to go and support Altea!” She said; Minda’s grasp tightened as the Queen went to turn around. 

“What you need to do is protect yourself and the unborn child.”

“But I didn’t-“

“No need for worrying! Coran knows what to do!” Minda exclaimed as they turned towards the hideouts. Allura was breathing harshly, as she was running instead of walking. 

“But-“

“Allura stop the worrying! Now come with me!” Guards were following the two of them and a bunch of them followed into the hideout. Allura turned her head and went down into the safety space. She started to feel the small Braxton hicks contraction as she was pacing back and forth. She tried to not show any feeling but Minda knew. “Allura sit down and put your feet up.”

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can! Just sit down!” She demanded, standing up she brought the Queen to the lounge chair and had her sit down. “I will give you a sedative if you don’t listen to me!” Booms could be heard outside and Minda did just what she said, she injected Allura with an easy sedative which made her calm down enough to sleep well into six hours. 

*-*

Allura woke up in a daze, her head hurt and ached. Her body was telling her that she needed a massage or something. She looked about and she was still in the hideout. The dark walls and musty smell is what gave it away. It was quiet outside now, and Minda was nowhere to be found. “Minda? Anaphiel? Shiro?” Allura started to stand up as she walked up the stairs, opening the door. She found all five Paladins, Coran, Minda and Anaphiel in a circle outside of there.

“Allura, you’re finally awake.”

“What happened?”

“It was nothing but a simple breeching in the security.” Shiro said, kissing Allura’s cheek. Allura seemed rather confused.

“By a Galra soldier? What do they want here?” Allura asked, placing her hand on her lower back.

“We don’t know. But we are assuming it’s you or the baby.”

“Why would they want something that is so precious and innocent to the world? A new life? Why?”

“We don’t exactly know, my lady.” Coran said, rubbing his head.

“We think someone told Zarkon that you are expecting and now they want revenge-“

“Oh shush with all the talk! The Queen has been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions all day since the breech in the system. No need to stress her out. Allura and Shiro, we’ll do the birthing class tomorrow.” Minda said, taking off towards her own apartment in the castle. Shiro stood by Allura’s side.

“I-I think I should go.” Allura said, waddling towards her own bedroom. Why would Zarkon want something so innocent so precious to the world? A new born infant? What would he do with her? Eat her and then record it? Hostage negotiation? With tears streaking the Altean’s face she closed the bedroom door and fell ontop of the comfortable bed. “Zarkon will not get my baby if it is the last thing I do-“ She cried out, her hand over her abdomen. ”I will keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is super short. College classes have started and I have so much to do. But don't worry- you'll probably get more smaller chapters than large chapters at once. Please be patient- I will update as soon as I can.   
> xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Crowds buzzed around the hospital that was having its Grand Opening, Shiro and Allura were standing there, cutting the ribbon at the entrance. Altea’s population finally hit 5,000 people. Gleaming in her seventh month of pregnancy Allura smiled as she and Shiro cut the red ribbon and it fell to the ground. Guards surrounded the Royals, and the Paladins were above. Security has increased a hundred percent since that one Galra attack. Allura had a set of five guards around her at all times and she even started training- hand to hand and self defense. She practiced with Shiro of course, but he wouldn’t do anything too dangerous. Allura and Shiro followed the Chief of Medicine around the hospital as they were touring it. Shiro’s hand placed gently on her back and the other by his side. Guards were everywhere, and it wouldn’t surprise Allura if there were one around every corner. They concluded the Grand Opening Ceremony and they loaded into the horse carriage, four guards stood outside of the carriage on each corner. Sitting down on the plush benches, Allura let out a sigh of relief. Shiro sat on the opposite of her. “Why couldn’t we have Coran do this.” She complained; it was nearly one o’clock in the afternoon. 

“Because he is not a Royal?” Shiro stated, he flipped open his communicator and browsed through the emails he had received. Allura groaned and she looked out the window. People standing on the sidewalk waving frantically back and forth to have the King and Queen notice them. Allura smiled and gave a small wave and then turned her head to look at Shiro. His head was face down in his Voltcom- the new invention that is similar to an iPhone. Reading deep into an email that he had just received, seems to be very important. Allura placed her hand over her abdomen as she closed her eyes, she was trying to keep up with the schedule she had made when she was in her first month of pregnancy but it was getting rather hard. A few openings a day, a meeting every few hours, and then some time to eat and back in her office for paperwork. The carriage stopped in front of the Castle of Lions, and the doors opened up. Shiro was the first one to leave the carriage and he stood there with his hand out to help Allura down. 

“Shiro, I am fine. I am pregnant, not handicapped.” She said, stepping down on her own. She and Shiro had a meeting in regards to recruitment today- they needed to start advertising it more as they needed more guards and soldiers. They were starting to build the army up. Shiro walked ahead of Allura, Anaphiel was besides her. Talking all about the meeting they had to be at, times and arrangements and who else was going to be there. “Lady Anaphiel- can you please have a small meal prepped for Shiro and I and deliver it to the conference room? We both missed our midday meal- I do not know about him but I am famished.” Lady Anaphiel nodded her head and headed towards the kitchen. Allura started to slow down and looked at Shiro and Ramiel head towards the large conference room. The doors opened for her as she waddled inside. Men and women were either sitting, standing or arguing back and fourth at each other. There was possibly thirteen heads in the room. Allura hardly recognized these faces as Shiro appointed each of the commanders in general. The ceiling was high, with little high windows, as they did not want the Galra’s to find this conference room. It was a warm color and the lights made it feel homey. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Allura walked in, she smiled as she made her way towards the head of the table, Shiro would not be sitting down for this as Allura needed to sit down. 

“Your Majesty!” They all said in unison. Allura nodded her head as she took the arms of the chair and sat down gently. Once she was sitting they returned to their conversations. Allura turned and looked at Shiro and tugged at the loose shirt that he was wearing. 

“Shiro- can you introduce the new Generals and Commanders?” Allura asked quietly, she was slightly embarrassed that she did not recognize the Generals here, but it was because of baby brain. Shiro nodded his head and he cleared his throat, each of the Generals and Commanders took their seat respectively down the long table. Two men from the Volunteer Division stood up. The Volunteer Division was for those who didn’t know what they wanted to do within the Divisions of the army. It wasn’t volunteer’s persay, they got compensation- they were the ones who were the soldiers on land. 

“General Riley Drotter, leader of the Volunteer Divison at your service ma’am.” Riley was a tall half Altean male. He had brown hair, cut like Shiro’s. He wore a green tuxedo with the highest ranking medals. The male next to him rose as well. 

“Commander Jameson Ivert, second in command of the Volunteer Division. At your service ma’am!” He was one that got on Allura’s nerves. She did not like him ever since Shiro appointed him. He was another half Altean with black hair. Allura nodded her head and had him sit back down. Allura slightly spaced out over the next few divisions, but she perked up for the Orbital Defense Division, it was crucial for this division to be active and have the best of the best to be involved with it. These had five people in charge of it, but only two were here. 

“General Jeanette Blue, leader of the Orbital Defense Division, at your service ma’am!” Allura loved this General as before she was pregnant the two of them would spar and they would be equally tied. Jeanette was a full Altean- one of the few left. She had the pink marks under her eyes and she had golden blonde hair, which was tied up in a neat bun. Allura really did not care much about the rest of the Generals and Commanders. Anaphiel walked in with a bunch of catering food for the entire conference and had given Allura and Shiro an actual meal. 

“We need to talk about a peace treaty between Arus and the planet Zucreth.” Shiro started as all of the officers looked at him. They had plans out and each plan had different strategies of talking. Allura started to zone out, she was now sleepish as she had finished her meal, maybe she should look at her schedule and try to thin it out a little bit more before the baby comes. 

“How should we go by this, Shiro?” Jeanette asked, it was obvious the Royal Family favored the Orbital Defense Division. Allura lifted her head and stifled a yawn behind her hand. 

“We should set an agreement up and offer them assistance if they need help.” Shiro mentioned, everyone in the room agreed.

“Why are we creating a peace treaty?” Commander Jameson asked, Allura rolled her eyes and she leaned back on the chair, standing up with little assistance as she headed towards the projector in the middle and she turned it on. The planets showed up in hologram form in the area.

“Commander Jameson.” She said, he stood up when she called his name. “We, Planet Arus, are here.” She said, pointing to the larger planet on the screen. “While planet Zucreth is neighboring to us right next door. They are currently re-establishing their own population, like we were a few years ago-“

“Months honey.”

“Don’t correct me, Shiro. I am not in the mood.” Allura snapped, glaring at him for only a moment. “Now, Ivert. Please inform me why we, planet Arus would like to have a Peace Treaty in place before any type of war breaks out?” Ivert stood there, dumbfounded like a student who did not know the answer to the question the teacher was asking. “You don’t know the answer?”

“Allura-“ Shiro tried to interrupt her but it didn’t work. Allura set the modulator up as if a war was breaking out.

“See? If Zarkon attacked, we would need Zucreth to help us out- to allow our residents to move there for safe harboring. The same goes to them. If they need safety, they can come here.” Allura said, her snippiness started to go away. “It is okay that you didn’t know. But please understand that you do need to know one day.” She finally said before she reset the modulator and turned it off, waddling to her chair and she sat back down. Shiro was the only one who noticed that she had taken off her shoes. He shook his head and let out a soft smirk. They had been at this for a few hours and it was obvious everyone was teetering with energy.

“Let’s break from this and come back in an hour.” Shiro said, he had pulled a chair besides Allura and watched as everyone stood up and left the room, to either smoke, drink, or stretch their legs. Allura stayed sitting down and she sighed heavily. “Honey, what was with the sassiness?”

“I don’t recall what you mean?”

“Commander Jameson?”

“Oh yeah that. He asked a rather unintelligent question and it just kind of happened.” She stated, her hand was placed on her abdomen. 

“Is everything okay with you and Ana?” Shiro placed his hand on her abdomen. Allura nodded her head.

“I am just tired. Though Ana here has been kicking and moving since the meeting started.” She said, looking at him gently. “It’s so weird. Ana’s so active-“

“Is she active now?”

“No, she calmed down when she heard the change in your voice.” Allura smiled, and hid another yawn behind her hand. Shiro leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

“Maybe you should spend some time with your Paladins.”

“They aren’t my Paladins, Shiro.”

“Maybe you should have Lady Anaphiel escort you to your room so you can wind down from the day.” Shiro said, taking her hand in his. Shiro had become a great leader since their marriage and the coronation. He was stepping up to the plate- and surprisingly, he was just as great as Allura’s father. 

“But Shiro- I would prefer you to escort me to bed.” She whined slightly, Shiro allowed Allura to whine and be pampered. She’s been through a lot and even with this baby she did her best to not slow down at all. The Black Paladin stood up and he held his hand out.

“Would you like me to escort you to your room, My Lady?” He asked as Allura let out a smile. She took his hand and he helped her stand up. Shiro bent down and picked up her small heeled shoes. “I have your shoes, My Lady.” He said, entwining their fingers together and they took the long way to the bedroom. Lady Anaphiel and Lord Ramiel were following behind them. As they were walking to the bed chamber, they ran into the Red and Blue Paladin. 

“Keith! Lance!” Allura exclaimed as she waved to them. The two Paladins turned around and waved back at the married couple. “How have your days been?”

“Kind of normal.” Lance shrugged his shoulders. Keith stood with his arms crossed, nodding his head in agreement. 

“Yeah, Lance and I worked with Pidge to do some updates on our Lions but other than that-“

“What updates did you guys do?”

“Allura- I have to go back to the meeting.” Shiro whispered in her ear. Allura nodded her head and she kissed his cheek. 

“You can tell me all about it tomorrow. I am about ready to go to my room. Can the two of you head towards the forest and scout it for a bit? We are looking to expand Altea.” Lance looked confused as he stared at Allura.

“But it’s only four o’clock?”

“Yes, we will Allura.” Keith stated, Lance turned around and flailed his arms up.

“She just needs to get off her feet and to get her mind focusing on nurturing a life.” Shiro stated as they started to walk back towards the bedroom. They still had each others hand entwined with each others. They stayed silent as they walked, enjoying each others company as they did. Guards stood tall at each door, the next shift should be arriving soon. Allura smiled as he let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist, kissing her cheek gently as they walked. They were both madly in love with each other, and it showed each day. The door opened to their bedroom and they both walked in.

“Lady Anaphiel and Lady Josephina. I would like Allura to be pampered- let her do what she wants and make sure she relaxes. I’ll be around later.” He said, kissing Allura gently on the lips. “I love you, Allura.” He said as he broke away, and went back to head towards the conference room. Allura sighed as she started to take off the heavy gown she was wearing. Anaphiel helped her remove the clothing.

“I would like a bath drawn up with one of the herbs to relieve nausea and stress? The one you used a few nights ago-“ Allura said as she went to sit back down on the bed. She did not realize how tired she truly was, once the bath was drawn up, Allura headed into the room and took her time getting into the bath. She submerged herself in the room temperature water and let out another sigh. Within the next thirty minutes, Allura left the tub- wrapping her long hair in one towel and her body in another. She hummed a familiar Altean tune as she dressed in a warm night gown and did her hair. She enjoyed taking care of herself- it reminded her of when the Paladin’s just arrived on Altea. Once her hair was dried and done Allura pulled the covers back on the bed and sat down on it. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Why did Allura have to send us out to the damn forest?” Lance whined, the two of them were both wearing their Paladin’s outfits- their Lions were also nearby. Lance was definitively not happy at the fact that Allura made the two of them scout territory to make new roads and such.

“Because the population is continuously growing and she can’t do it herself because she is pregnant?” Keith started. “I’m sure if she wasn’t pregnant she would be doing this herself Lance.”

“But she still could be doing this.”

“No Lance. You see the terrain around here. She could fall and seriously hurt the baby.”

“I mean I could fall and seriously hurt my babies.”

“Lance-“

“What?”

“Let’s not talk about your ‘babies’, Lance. We should just talk about the task at hand.”

“You like my babies.” Lance teased with a smirk, Keith’s face turned bright pink. 

“LANCE!” Keith yelled, placing a red flag on the ground. Red flags meant that a street was supposed to be placed here, blue sidewalk, white is supposed to mean a building. They continued to work and place the little flags down. Lance sighed as he turned around.

“You could say that like you did the other night.”

“This isn’t the time or place to mention any of this.” Keith barked as his face started to turn to a normal color. Lance shrugged his shoulders as he continued to place other markers down. In the next few days this area will be cleared and the work would begin. Lance started to follow behind Keith, that is until Lance fell ontop of Keith.

“Quiznack!” Lance exclaimed as Keith softened the fall. “Thanks for the catch bud!”

“Lance-“ He said, as the two of them locked eyes. The distance between them closed as Keith’s lips trembled. Lance leaned down and planted his lips on Keith’s. Though Keith’s eyes widened, as if he was shocked this was happening. He quickly relaxed and let the happiness take over. The kiss lasted about a minute and Lance stood up, and he held a hand out for Keith as well.

“So-“

“Are we together now?” Keith asked, wanting to know where they stand as of right now.

“Y-Yeah. I guess we are.” Lance said with a smile. He raised one of his hands and he scratched the back of his head. 

“Are we going to keep this a secret?”

“For now- maybe.” Lance mentioned as they started to head towards their lions. They both returned to the Castle of Lions with a giant smile. Even Allura didn’t know why they were so happy during dinner. Lance followed Keith into his room and that is what ended the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my good friend joshuahisbert inspired me to write this chapter. I've been in his room all day so like of course I'd have Klance in it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Kudos and Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep forgetting that Shiro's right hand man is alive so if he disappears and reappears- I apologize.

“Allura I think you should sit this opening ceremony out. It’s freezing and its pouring. You could get a cold-“ Shiro stated as the two of them were getting dressed. It is the grand opening ceremony for the new playground. Allura lifted her arms up as she put on a dark blue dress. Shiro came over and helped her zip it up- he was wearing the typical king’s outfit. 

“Shiro- I am pregnant. I will be fine.”

“But you’re not invincible.”

“Shiro- I’ll be okay.” She said, as she turned around and kissed him. In her eighth month of pregnancy, everyone was on edge about if she’ll go into pre-term labor or even labor itself. Everything was harder for the Queen to do- bending, getting out of bed, climbing in and out of the carriage- it was all just hard. She sat down on the edge of the bed and Shiro took a hold of her blue flats and slid them on her swollen ankles.

“You’ll need a massage at the end of the day.”

“That massage will be given by you, hopefully.” She said with a soft chuckle. Shiro helped her stand up as their bedroom doors opened. Coran, Ramiel, Anaphiel, Josephine and Minda were all standing there; ready to leave on the carriages. 

“Your Majesties, the carriage awaits.” Coran said as the two of them started to walk- well for Allura it was more like waddling. Minda stayed right behind her along with her ladies in waiting. 

“I’ll stay back just in case anything happens. Lady Josephine please assist me.” Minda said, Anaphiel held an umbrella over Allura’s head as she waited to get into the carriage. Shiro was the first one in and he held his hand out for his wife and helped her get into the carriage. The carriage took off soon after and they were at the playground. Allura stood next to Shiro and the umbrella covered more of Shiro than Allura. She stood there, cold, shivering, in the wind as the rain poured down ontop of her. Coran noticed this and quickly moved his umbrella over to her. Allura turned her head and smiled softly, nodding her head in appreciation. The ceremony was long and dreadful- as Allura’s only thought was to change out of the wet clothing and sit by the fire wrapped in Shiro’s arms. The ribbon was cut and the two Royals stood to shake hands and take pictures. Allura was shivering and it was the sudden vibration that made Shiro notice.

“Allura, are you feeling okay?” He asked, turning towards her and placing his hand on her forehead- she was burning up. Allura pulled her head away, and she covered her mouth.

“I am feeling fine.”

“You’re burning up Allura.” He said, taking off his overcoat and wrapped it over her shoulders. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell-“ Shiro quickly grabbed her hand and he brought her to the carriages, helping her get into the carriage.

“We’re going to go home.”

“Shiro stop!” She said as she started to sit down on the bench. Her hand placed gently on her abdomen as a cold drop of sweat fell down her forehead. 

“No- you’re sick. We are getting you home as soon as possible and I’m going to let Lady Minda know.” He said, as he pulled out his communicator, sending a message to Lady Minda. He stuck his head out of the middle window and yelled at the carriage driver. “Go fast and as smoothly as you can to the castle. The Queen is ill!”

“I’m not quite ill-“

“Allura.” He said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Allura was sniffling as the ride to the castle was unpleasant. She couldn’t breathe nor feel comfortable. The baby was moving so much and it was starting to make her worry. 

“Shiro, Anastasia is moving and it’s making me worry.” Allura said, Shiro’s hand went down to her abdomen and he could feel all the little kicks the baby was creating. It even made him jump at the strength of her kicks. He bent down and whispered towards her abdomen.

“Princess Anastasia- Mommy is going to be okay. Relax, please, you are making your parents worry.” He said, holding onto Allura’s hand with his robotic arm. “Daddy is here to keep you both safe.”

“Shiro-“ A tear fell from her eye and she let go of his hand. His arm raised to her face and wiped it off. Shiro let out a soft smile and he looked at her.

“Everything is going to be okay.” Shiro said, though in reality he did not really know if everything was going to be okay. The carriage came to an abrupt stop and Shiro kept his hand over Allura. The door quickly opened and Minda was seen with a wheelchair in tote. 

“Let’s get the Queen off the carriage and out of the clothes. Chop chop!” She yelled at the nurses and the paramedic. They helped her out of the carriage and onto the wheelchair. An umbrella promptly placed over her head. Shiro jumped out of the carriage and was quickly at her side, holding her hand as they wheeled her to the master bedroom. Allura was coughing, and still shivering. Once in the room, the Ladies in Waiting and nurses helped Allura take off all of her wet clothing from top to bottom and helped her redress. The fire place was burning with warmth- and they quickly dried Allura’s soaked hair. Hot chocolate was placed on the night stand for her along with tea. Shiro was left outside pacing the hallway as they took care of Allura. The four Paladins and Coran came back and they looked at Shiro.

“She isn’t giving birth is she?” Lance asked, he was standing next to Keith.

“Is the baby coming?” Pidge questioned.

“Why aren’t you with her? She needs you!” Coran yelled, but Shiro shook his head.

“The baby is not coming. Allura just caught a cold and they are warming her up and then I can go in and see my wife. The baby has been moving like crazy and it started to worry the both of us.” Shiro said, looking at the large oak doors that separated the two of them. Coughs could be heard coming from behind the door and Shiro looked worriedly on. 

“It’ll all be okay, Shiro. She’s strong and she will pull through.” Keith said with a smile, a hand placed gently on his shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have let her go to the opening ceremony. This wouldn’t have happened if I just told her to stay home-“ Shiro was starting to beat himself up, the doors creaked open and Minda was standing in between the doors. Shiro raised his head and then walked inside of the room. He found Allura sitting up on the bed holding a pink cup that had tea in it. Her face was pale and she looked like she was still shivering. She had a winter type night gown on and a robe over her shoulders. 

“Shiro-“ She said with a smile as she placed the tea cup down. She started to move, to get out of the bed but Josephine quickly placed her hand over her.

“No moving, Your Majesty.” Her quiet voice mentioned. Lady Josephine was a quiet girl that Allura adored at the orphanage and she when she was old enough, Allura hired her to be one of her other Ladies in Waiting. Josephine had crimson black hair; it was rather long too. She had the pink Altean marks on her eyes as well. 

“You are correct-“ Allura smiled as Shiro sat down on the opposite side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her cheek. He placed his arm over her shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like death- but I am feeling so much better.” She replied with a smile. Shiro put his other hand on her abdomen. 

“How is little Ana?”

“She stopped moving once I sat down in the bed and warmed up. But I can still feel her moving.” She said with a smile, her eyes gleamed as she looked up at him. He let out a sigh of relief and he kissed her cheek.

“I should have made you stay home-“

“Everything happens for a reason, Shiro.” She said, optimistic. She had a relatively tough pregnancy but everything was going smoothly. “I am going to start my maternity leave early. I have already discussed it with Minda and she thinks it is one of the smartest idea’s I have decided with in my pregnancy.”

“You mean other than the time you made me get up in the middle of the night to make you a sandwich that included pickles, some purple goop and cheese?” Allura’s cheeks turned bright pink as he said that.

“Shiro! Don’t bring that up!” She said, gently pushing him. She laughed slightly and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

“And that time you needed to be pleased and fell asleep on me-“

“Shiro!” She let out a laugh as he said that. “Those are not things you say out loud with company in the room!”

“Well they know we’re sexually active- or else how do you think this one got inside of you?” He replied, kissing her abdomen. Allura’s cheeks turned bright pink once again as she raised her arm up to let out a cough. She leaned back into him, and she let out a soft groan. 

“Shiro-“ She said, rolling her eyes and looking up at him. “They don’t need to know how sexually active we both are or the weird cravings have been having.” 

“Honey, everyone is going to ask.” A single drop of sweat appeared on Allura’s forehead as she started to tug the blankets off of herself. Shiro pulled them off of her and brought the bottom of her night gown up- exposing her sweaty tanned legs. “Do you need-“

“Can you get me a cold water? I’m like burning-“ Shiro placed a hand on her forehead and the female was burning up. He quickly got up and fetched Minda.

“Is this normal?”

“For an Altean- yes it is. Her body is fighting the cold that is taking over her body and she needs rest, plenty of liquids and-“ A loud boom could be heard along with the screams from Allura.

“YOU NEED TO LET GO OF ME!” Allura cried out, being halfway down the hall- both Minda and Shiro booked it towards the main bedroom. “SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!” She yelled, she was already not feeling well and her energy levels were low. When they opened the door, they saw four Galran soldiers grabbing the struggling Allura and brought her to their spaceshift.

“ALLURA!”

“YOUR MAJESTY!” Allura was basically screaming and trying to struggle in the arms of the soldiers but it was no use. Shiro ran to try to grab her but the aircraft closed, and quickly took off before he could do anything.

“ALLURA-“ He yelled, as he knelt on the ground, tears streaking his face. “I will bring you home.”


	8. klance for my lovelies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Making my way downtown,  
> Moaning fast  
> Faces down  
> Giving blowjobs  
> DADADADADAAAA”  
> \- joshuahisbert
> 
> so ya'll can thank JoshuaHisBert for making /subtly forcing/ me to write Klance. This was the only thing we had in mind and I think I did a pretty good job at it- I don't really know. It takes place during the whole shenanigans that happens in the previous chapter so timeline might be confusing.

“Oh quiznak- why would Hunk try to use the goop machine when he knows it was broken!” Lance complained as he spun the long end of the mop. Keith was bent down, scrubbing the floor with his hands. 

“Well the sign was obviously taken down so he might not have known.” Keith replied as he dipped the hard scrubbie in the bucket that contained cleaning chemicals which smelt oddly like lemons. “It is Hunk,”

“He really does like his green goop.” Lance said as he put the mop down. He eyed Keith’s bum, and aimed the mop handle to it. Like a small child would- he put the mop handle on his butt hole. Keith jumped up, nearly landing in the bucket that contained the liquid soap- his hand was placed on his butt.

“WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?”

“I had the perfect opportunity and I took it.” Lance replied sheepishly. “I mean it isn’t like we’ve done it before.” Keith’s cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. 

“I’m still recovering over that.” He whispered, bending down once again as he started to scrub the floor. “You’re lucky that nobody is in here. You should be doing more than just standing there.”

“I thought I already did enough. Besides- why can’t the servants clean.”

“What servants? The only staff that has been hired attend to the needs of the King and Queen because they don’t have the funds to pay the workers.”

“Who told you that Keith?” Lance asked as he put a mop head on the empty side of the mop. He dipped the octopus type mop head into the bucket and then squeezed it. Placing it on the ground to gather the wet type of goop up before it hardened and stained the ground. That is what Keith was doing, getting the stains off of the floor before they settled. 

“Pidge did. She said it herself after she had discussed it with Allura.” Keith replied, he looked back at the Blue Paladin as he watched him sigh. “I’m sure that once the baby is born then we’d be able to afford regular house staff.” Keith had a slight positive cheer to his voice but it was no use. Nobody knew what would happen after the baby would be born, everyone was on edge. 

“I hope the baby comes quick.”

“Lance, don’t say that. She still has a month left.” Keith stated, Lance rolled his eyes as he huffed and mopped back and forth. He pouted as he continued to mop back and forth. He put the dirty green mop head in the bucket as he rinsed it out, and rang it. He placed it back on the ground; as he looked at the floor- some of the green glop stained on the floor. 

“I mean yeah its true. She has a month left. But both she and Shiro have been so different. Shiro is taking extra precaution even with fighting- we’ve formed Voltron for fighting a simple spacecraft.” Lance whined, he looked down as he mopped a little bit faster. Keith was scrubbing contently on the other side of where he was. 

“Are you getting jealous of the baby, Lance?”

“No- I just miss my family back at Earth.” Lance said, Keith stood up and looked over at him. “I have family home and a young sister back at home. I just miss them all.”

“I miss my family too.” Keith said as he walked over to Lance. “It’s okay. Allura and Shiro will allow us to go to Earth one day.”

“After the baby is born.”

“Lance-“ Keith rolled his eyes and he looked at him. “Just chill out about getting back home to earth. Shiro has talked to me about it-“

“WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS TALKING TO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!?”

“Just chill Lance. Listen to what I have to say.” He said, staring at him. “He said that once the baby has turned six months old we will be able to vacation to Earth for a good month or two.” Keith said. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“But-“

“No buts. I need you to keep that a secret. Shiro wants to introduce Anastasia to his father.” Keith stated, as they both got back to work. Within the next few hours, the goop room became spotless. There was no green stained on the floors or the wall. Both of them felt proud of their handiwork- the room sparkled with cleanliness. 

“This looks pretty good.” Lance said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed Keith’s cheek. 

“Maybe we should clean your room Lance.” Lance pushed Keith gently on the shoulder as his cheeks turned pink.

“No we are not going to clean my-“ A loud crash could be heard and the whole goop room shook. Lance was quickly in the Red Paladins arms. “What was that?”

“I don’t know.” Screams could be heard that sounded like a females. “Allura!” The blue and red paladins ran towards the Queen’s master bedroom. They were just seeing the space craft take off as Minda and Shiro stood there watching Allura disappear helplessly into the Galran air craft. “Shiro! What happened?” Keith quickly asked, as Shiro turned his head tears could be seen from the black paladin.

“She’s gone. Allura and Anastasia- Zarkon kidnapped her.” Shiro gritted his teeth as he stood up and turned around to head to his lion. “There is no way in hell that Zarkon is going to kidnap my wife and unborn child without all hell breaking loose.” He made his way to the control office. 

“Shit-“ Keith quickly slapped Lance across his chest. “WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!”

“You just had to say something that put all of us in danger. You always jinx everything Lance!”

“Oh yeah.” Lance said as they followed Shiro to the Lion’s den. Pidge and Hunk were already there and they were quickly told what happened with Allura. All five of them got into their Lions- with absolutely no idea with where they were going.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I DID NOT REALIZE THAT KEITH WAS AN ORPHAN SO THAT CHAPTER IS TOTALLY AU. MY APOLOGIES
> 
> But anyway- enjoy this chapter and tell me what you like!

When coming to her senses, Allura appeared to be in a darkened room with about four other captives in the holding cell. One of which, looked very familiar. “Miss? Are you alright?” The voice asked, Allura propped herself on her elbows as she wiped her eyes, clearing the haze that was around her. 

“Where am I?” She questioned as two of the figures surprisingly looked familiar? “Who are you?” One was a grey haired male, skinny, unkept beard and hair with glasses. The other was a male that looked exatly like Pidge. “Pidge how did you?”

“Pidge?” The chestnut haired male asked; he looked over at the other older male. “No, I am Matt Holt.”

“I am Sam Holt.” The older one asked, Allura suddenly perked up as she rested her back on the wall. “You are on the Galran ship that Zarkon is piloting. Who are you miss and how far along are you?”

“I am Queen Allura from Altea. I am currently eight months along. I was at home when they kidnapped me. My husband, Shiro-“

“Shiro?” Matt exclaimed, Sam stared blankly at Allura’s face. “Do you know The Champion, Shiro Takashi?”

“Do I know him? Shiro? Of course I do! He is my husband and the father of this lovely unborn child.” She said; she had a soft smile on her face as she rubbed her abdomen. “He should be coming up with a plan to come and rescue us.” Matt seemed a little bit disappointed- especially after not having seen him in how many years. 

“Have you heard anything about my daughter, Katie Holt?” Allura was looking directly at Matt and she nodded her head with much excitement.

“Katie is doing wonderful.” Sam let out a sigh of relief as a few tears fell from his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Allura.”

“Don’t worry. When Voltron gets here, we will bring her to you, Sam and Matt.” Allura replied, placing her arm over their shoulders giving them a hug each. It wasn’t before long that Allura was moved to another captivity chamber with one woman in it and she was assuming that this particular woman was in fact a midwife for the Galran Empire as she did not look friendly at all and basically kept to herself.

*-*

One Month Later

“We located Allura’s distress signal- we don’t know why she put it up now. It made things harder for us!” Coran said as he talked to the five Paladins from the Castle. The Lions were following the signal from Allura’s necklace to where the ship was. Minda was travelling with Shiro as it was very close to Allura’s actual due date. 

“We must hurry! The signal could mean that she is in labor!” Minda cried out, as she was hoping that the Queen was not in labor. But it was in fact true. Allura started laboring an hour ago and that was when the distress signal started to appear. The lions were out within twenty minutes and they still had about four hours to go until they made it to the actual ship. 

“I hope she isn’t-“ Shiro said, as they all zoomed towards the Galra’s. Each Paladin was very quiet as the next four hours droned by. “When we form Voltron, Minda I would like for you to go with Hunk. When we get close enough Pidge will track down Allura’s exact location and both you and Hunk will go and get her. I would prefer you to go with Hunk because he has the reinforced armor- and if she truly is in labor.”

“We’ll need all the protection we can get.” Minda responded. Now back inside the ship, Allura was moved to the infirmary when the midwife spotted that she was in labor- and her hypothesis was in fact true. The midwife was a doctor for the Galran Empire. Drenched in sweat, Allura clutched to the side of the hospital bed. Nobody had noticed that he distress signal had gone off- thankfully. She saw Zarkon and the midwife stand outside of the glass walls.

“How much longer until the baby is due to arrive?” Zarkon asked as he looked at the laboring female. Matt and Sam had volunteered to stay with her- to avoid any punishment. 

“She’s still only at her first centimeter. It could take hours or even days for the baby to come.”

“Good. I expect to see that her labor is long and painful.” Zarkon said with a loud and audible laugh. Allura’s grasp tightened around the railing as Sam dabbed a cold, torn up facecloth on the Queen’s face. She was biting her lower lip to stop herself from screaming. 

“You’ll be alright, Allura. Just breathe through it.” Sam said, Matt was pressing his hands on Allura back but nothing was staunching or even easing the pain away from her. Her tired eyes looked up at Sam.

“I set a distress signal out for Voltron- they are on their way back here.” She said softly as the contraction finally ended. “We’re going home.”

*-*

Eighteen hours later, fourteen hours of fighting- they finally tracked down Allura. The female clamped her legs shut as the contractions grew worse and the doctors got rougher with their hands but it was too late to move her at this stage. “How did Voltron find us?” One of the soldiers said, Allura, Sam, and Matt looked up and smiled briefly but Allura’s smile was stopped when another rough contraction hit. “You little spoiled Altean- you deserved that.” Allura wanted to hit the soldier so hard but she could hardly move, and back at the green lion.

“Shiro! I found the signal! She is to the outerwall to the left of the ring!”

“Voltron disassemble!” All five lions tore apart- Minda was already in Hunk’s lion.

“Hang on lady Minda!” Hunk yelled as they tore towards the left wall. Allura was screaming inside of the room. Her hand clutched so tight that it turned her knuckles white. A large portion of the wall broke and the head of the yellow lion could be seen. Hunk quickly got out and was fighting the soldiers to protect the lion and to make a safe route for Allura to get out. Both Matt and Sam helped move Allura. Her legs hurt, she felt the need to push, and her steps were slow. Lady Minda appeared and saw the condition she was in. As soon as they got into the Lion, Hunk ran inside- throwing every sarcastic pun he could at them.

The yellow lion had three chambers in its abdomen, just like the majority of them did. A living quarter, a bedroom and a bathroom. Inside of the bedroom was where Minda set up for Allura’s birth. “I’m going to kill Shiro when I set my hands on him-“Allura finally said as she gritted her teeth. “Minda- I need to push.” Her tpically cleaned white hair was covered in sweat and dirt and her gown that she left in was tattered and worn. 

“Only a little further now dear!” Minda said as they crossed the threshold into the bedroom. Allura quickly sat down on the bed, parted her legs. “Oh I can see the head!” Bangs could be heard on the outside of Yellow’s Armor as the Galran Space Ships tried to break into it. 

“Do you have Allura; Hunk?” Shiro asked.

“She’s in here giving birth to your child. Can we retreat now?” He asked as they took off as fast as they could. Shiro could hear the screams coming from Allura. “We also brought two other people.”

“Who are they?” Pidge asked.

“I didn’t ask- but one of them looks like you!” Hunk replied. Allura was screaming in the bedroom as she was giving birth to the child. 

“Coran! We need a worm hole now!” Keith yelled, and Coran did just that. It was enough for the five of them to pass. In the hour that they went through the wormhole- all five Paladins and the two rescuers went silent as they heard a baby scream. Shiro started to cry in his camera, and everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh you did it, Allura! You have a lovely baby-“ A slight pause escaped from Minda’s lips. “Oh well I didn’t expect to see this!” Minda said quietly to Allura. 

“What? Is everything okay with the baby?”

“Oh yes! Everything is just fine! I didn’t expect-“ Minda let out a few chuckles as she wiped off the baby.

“What! What didn’t you expect!” Allura yelled, she was rather tired but anxious to see her child. Minda turned around to reveal her baby, Allura’s jaw dropped.

*-*

“Coran! I need you to get either a wheelchair or a gurney.” Minda said as the yellow lion landed gently on the ground. The past three hours were nothing but the baby being quiet and everyone wondering what the surprise was. But Allura being herself shook her head when she was offered the help.

“No need for that, Lady Minda. I am perfectly fine-“ She started to stand up on the groundbut nearly fell. “To walk on my own.”

“You nearly toppling over and hurting your child is a different story. My Queen, you need rest. Please listen to me and take the help?” Minda begged, and Allura sighed as she sat down on the wheelchair. Lady Minda and a semi-sick Hunk wheeled the Queen with the baby in her arms down the mouth of the lion. She was quickly surrounded by Shiro, Pidge, Keith, Lance, and Coran. 

“Minda- what did you expect to see?”

“But instead, my love. You got a son.” Allura said, as she looked up at her husband. She was crying as she held the dashing baby boy in her arms. He had Shiro’s skin tone, the blue markings underneath the eyes and jet black hair. Shiro quietly picked up their son as Coran quickly escorted the Queen to the infirmary. They would have to put her in one of the pods after she would feed the child. He looked down at the boy in his arms as he followed Coran, Minda, and Allura to the room. Pidge on the other hand, was staring at the two other men that climbed off of the yellow lion.

“Dad?” She asked, as she looked up at them. “Matt?” 

“Katie? Is that you?” Sam asked, as he quickly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. “My daughter.” Tears were flowing out of everyone’s eyes as they formed a hug. 

“Dad, Matt- it’s so good to see you.”


	10. Epilogue

Pidge, Matt and her father were all reunited. They spent the majority of the time in the Castle of Lions- Pidge’s family in the recovery pods along with Allura. She had the hardest time in the pods as her body was recovering from childbirth and she always had to breastfeed- she did not like the concept of wet nurses. Shiro and Allura decided to name their child Alfor, after Allura’s father. He of course grew up to become the next King of Altea. In the next few years the population of Uras grew drastically. 

The planet flourished with people, animals, lifestock, and just about everything you can think of. Shiro and Allura had a grand total of five kids- yes five of them. Anastasia was the next surprise- only a year younger than Alfor and a surprise to the queen and king. She had Allura’s skin and hair color but Shiro’s eyes. She had pink marks underneath her eyes. A beauty she is and an angel. Next came the twins- Andrew and Aurora. Such a troublesome pregnancy Allura went through three years after Anastasia was born. The twins look nothing alike. Andrew had the silver colored hair, with Shiro’s skin. Aurora has black hair and Allura’s skin. It was very easy to differentiate them. Andrew is the jokester of the group- favoriting his Uncle Lance over everyone else. Lastly came Amber, she had Allura’s hair and skin tone with one pink mark underneath her right eye. She was the quiet one of the family- and Allura’s favorite. Allura spent her times coddling Amber, and Amber’s favorite Paladin is her Uncle Hunk. Allura sees a lot of her parents in all of her children- but she sees her father in Amber. 

Pidge was returned to Earth for a year to spend with her family. Lance and Keith managed to get married- and they lived on Altea for that whole year. Hunk stayed with Shay- and though he never admitted he had feelings for her- everybody knew. 

They all lived happily ever after.

Or did they?


End file.
